STARTING OUT FRESH
by silentlyspoken2
Summary: Kira Night, the hot new resident, is taking Seattle Grace by storm. She grew up with Mark and Derek and seems to quickly be becoming the new star. Jackson Avery doesn't seem to be complaining at all unlike his fellow colleagues and friends. New Friendship? New Romance? New Drama? New Secrets? Why don't you read and find out. WARNING: Rating May Change As Story Goes On
1. Welcome To Seattle Grace

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Grey's Anatomy.**

**Hello Everyone! This was just a little something I created when I was bored. It's amazing what a car ride can do :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Welcome To Seattle Grace**

She stopped in front of Seattle Grace Hospital.

Kira Night was ready to get to work.

Things back in New York were off and nothing felt right anymore, so when Richard Webber offered her a resident spot she figured it was her way out to try something new.

Now all she had to do was get in the building.

**~Kira's POV~**

As I walked through the hospital doors I couldn't help but wonder how I got there.

I remembered Richard offering me a job and the next thing I knew I'm on a plane.

I pressed the button and waited for the elevator.

_**This is right. I'm going to go in here and show them what I got. I'm not exactly nervous but… I'm not exactly not nervous…**_

"Excuse me miss," a guy said from beside me.

I turned to look at him and was immediately caught off guard by his eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes…I was just…thinking," I said coming back to reality.

"I guess you were thinking pretty hard. It looked like something was wrong," he replied smiling.

"What can I say…I'm a very thoughtful person," I said shrugging.

"On a scale from one to ten…"

"Twenty," my voice completely serious.

"Wow. Quite a lot of thinking you have going on. Do you think about everything or just the important things in life?" he inquired still smiling.

I looked him in the eyes, "I think about what needs to be thought about."

He grinned more and then proceeded to step into my personal bubble.

"I hope you don't think to much…then that would be bad for me."

_**Is it possible for a guy to get through a conversation without hitting on me?**_

"Its obvious most of your thinking isn't done with your brain," I stated, slightly annoyed.

He looked shocked by my response. The elevator opened and we got in.

_**Just because he has those gorgeous hypnotizing eyes doesn't mean he can pull one over on me. Not to mention that smile and the way…Kira snap out of it!**_

He stood beside me.

"Now what makes you say that?" he challenged.

I rolled my eyes at him.

_**Maybe it has something to do with that smirk of yours**_

"You're male."

He laughed.

"So because I'm male I'm always thinking about sex?"

I gave him a look and he laughed again.

"Ok I see your point but just to make sure, we can test that theory at dinner tomorrow night," he responded back cleverly.

"I'll tell you what. You can test the theory alone and then you can get back to me."

"Does that mean I can have your number to get back to you."

I looked at him in disbelief.

He laughed for a third time and held out his hand, "Jackson Avery."

"Kira Night," I said shaking his hand.

I found myself looking into his eyes and holding his hand a little longer than what was necessary.

"It's nice to me you Kira Night," he said smiling and still holding my hand.

_**Oh my damn**_

The elevator door opened and I took my hand away quickly.

"I wish I could say the same," I said walking out of the elevator before he could respond.

I didn't even have to look back to know he was still staring as I walked away.

**$ %^%#$^%!$! %# #%!%#%**

**Alright Let Me Know What You Think!**


	2. Reuniting With Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Grey's Anatomy...yet :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Reuniting With Old Friends**

**~KIRA'S POV~**

I walked to the chief's office and the door was wide open.

"Yes of course. She's the best...no really,i love her but i have to go...i'll be on time today...ok...love you too Adelle. bye," Chief Webber said into the phone.

"Awwww. You talking about me again," I said smiling and he smiled back.

"Adelle got a dog and i was telling her how much i love the fact that we have a dog," he said, irritation in his voice.

"How's that going for you," I said laughing.

"It's not half bad actually," he responded and then he got up and gave me a hug.

"How are you Kira?" he asked.

"Pretty good. What about you chief," I said back shifting the subject.

How I was wasn't worth going into.

"Stressed...but it could be worse. So, shall we. I'll give you a tour," he said leading me out of the office.

**~NURSE'S WARD/GENERAL POV~**

"...she's a 28 year old woman. Her first seizure was about 2 months ago and she was unable to speak," Derek said.

"When you say couldn't speak you mean...mute," Mark said.

"No i mean gibberish," Derek said.

"Well maybe...," Mark started but got interrupted.

"There's my guys," a voice said.

Derek and Mark turned around and found Kira standing there smiling at them.

"Kiry!" Mark said walking over and picking her up into a hug.

"Still as gorgeous as ever," Mark exclaimed happily giving her a once over.

"Thankx Easy," Kira said referring to him by his old nickname.

Derek just stood there surprised.

"Hey Christo," she said calling him by his old nickname as well.

"Miss me," she said with her hand on her hip.

Derek says nothing but, instead walked over and hugged her, spinning her around.

"Why didnt you tell me you were coming!" he said beaming as he put her down.

"It happened so fast. i didn't get a chance. So how are my two favorite guys," Kira said as she looped her arms with both of them.

"Well your #1 favorite guy is great," Mark said smiling.

"I can speak for myself thank you Mark," Derek countered.

"Excuse me Derek but i said #1 not #2 so I was obviously talking about myself," Mark shot back.

"Not possible because I'm Kiry's favorite," Derek said pulling Kira closer to him.

"No i am," Mark said pulling her other arm towards him.

They jokingly begin to argue and tug at her arms like two children fighting for mother's attention.

**MEANWHILE ACROSS THE ROOM**

"Do you guys see what I'm seeing," Christina said staring at the Mark/Derek/Kira reunion.

"Who the hell is she," Izzie spat out.

"I don't know," Meredith answered.

"I've never seen her before," George said with that look of curiosity on his face he always got.

"Well, she sure seems friendly with Shepard and Sloan and she's hot," Alex smirked devilishly.

Izzie gave him a look,"Excuse me."

"What! She is! Anyone with eyes could see that," Alex said defending himself.

"He never calls me gorgeous," Lexie muttered as she eats a chocolate bar.

"No need to be jealous little Grey..." Christina started but stopped mid sentence as the reunion group laughed as if it's the funniest thing in the world.

Mark threw his arm around Kira tightly, pulling her comfortably into his side.

"Or maybe you do need to be jealous," Christina finished.

Lexie groaned as she shoved the rest of the chocolate bar in her mouth and then started on another.

**RETURNING TO MARK/DEREK/KIRA GROUP**

"Ok children that's enough," Kira said laughing.

Mark and Derek playfully glared at one another, each of them gripping an arm.

The three began to laugh.

"God, I missed you guys," Kira said still laughing a little.

Derek smiled, "We missed you too but..."

"...what are you doing here," Mark said finishing his sentence.

"I work here," Kira said pointing at her lab coat.

Mark smiled and threw his arm around Kira.

"Does that mean you're planning on specializing in plastics."

Derek pulled Kira away from Mark,"Oh no you don't. She's mine."

Kira just laughed

"It's not fair. Why does he get you," Mark said pouting.

"I don't think that's appropriate based on the fact that you both are in committed relationships," chief said approaching them.

"We're fighting over her professionally. There's a difference," Mark corrected.

"We're not fighting because I've already won," Derek said smiling.

"It's ok chief they can't help it," Kira said smiling.

"If you say so," he said and walked away.

They laughed again.

"Come on lets introduce you to everyone,"Derek said.

They made there way over to everyone.

"Everybody this is Kira Night, a new resident. Kira this is...," Mark started but Kira cut him off.

"Wait let me guess. I've heard a lot about you guys. Let me see...Christina Yang...uh...Alex Karev, Izzie Stevens...George o' Mailey, and you must be Lexie Grey and Meredith Grey right. I've heard the most about you two obviously," Kira said smiling.

Both Lexie and Meredith were surprised to hear this.

"It's nice to meet everyone finally," she continued.

She turned to Derek,"So whatcha got."

Derek smiled,"Same old Kiry. A twenty eight year old woman who had her first seizure two months ago and she couldn't speak or form words."

"Brain tumor," Kira assumed.

"That's what I thought but scans were clean, protein markers were negative, no history, no reaction to radiation,no environmental causes...,"

"That you know of," Kira injected, cutting him off smiling.

He smiled again too,"...that i know of and her previous doctor gave her steroids anyway but she got better than got worse than she was."

"Did you run a contrast MRI," Kira requested.

"No but i will," Derek agreed.

"What about wernicke's encephalopathy," Kira suggested

"Nope. Thiamine levels were normal," Mark clarified.

"Hmmm that's interesting...I'll think on it," she said looking through the patients file.

"So you want to join me in reconstructive surgery for a burn victim Kiry," Mark baited.

"Easy gives the best welcoming gifts," Kira said smiling.

"No fair you're baiting her with surgery," Derek exclaimed annoyed.

The other residents stand there confused at how on her first day she manages to get the attention of two of the best attendings and get a surgery that they have been fighting over.

"What can i say Christo, I can be bought," Kira says.

All three of them laugh.

"It's ok. You'll be back," Derek yelled after them smiling.

**$#^#$^ #%!#$^ $%#%!# %**

_**=) alright. let me know what you think.**_


	3. Rising Star

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I honestly forgot about this story =) just found it so i thought why not.**

**So we left off with our newcomer Kira who has got the attention of our favorite attendings Derek Sheppard and Mark Sloan...**

**Enjoy!**

_**Rising Star**_

**_~Kira's POV~_**

As I walked out of the E.R. I felt refreshed. I could feel the huge smile on my face as I stretched.

"In a good mood," someone said in my ear. I turned to find none other than Jackson Avery.

I huffed out a sigh of annoyance and walked away but, he followed.

"Trying to ruin it," I muttered crossing my arms.

"No. But I have a feeling I am," he said with that signature smile that says "I'm sexy and I know it"

**So very attractive**

"Believe me you're not," I responded walking past him.

"Well that's good too know."

"Don't get to excited," I said plainly. I refused to give him the satisfaction. Something about him made me not want to be nice to him.

**In more ways than one.**

"Do you not like me?"

It was actually pretty funny because he looked offended.

"No but I have a feeling I won't," I said signing a few papers and handing them to a nurse over the counter, giving her a smile and a thank you.

He smiled and stepped closer to trap me, arms on both sides, but, not actually touching me.

"Anything I can do to help," he said rather seductively. Something about him just drew you in...but, i definitely wasn't getting sucked in.

"Does that line honestly work for you?" I said laughing aloud and backing away from him.

He smirked again, "You'd be surprised."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself."

I stopped and turned to study him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It depends on whether o..." I started but, stopped mid sentence as all became clear.

"Where's Derek?"

"What," Avery questioned looking confused.

"Where is Derek Shepard?"

I was rather loud but, that was completely irrelevant at the moment.

"He should be in the conference room. He's trying to get some of the residents to help him with his case. I could show you if you want..."

If it was under any other circumstances I would have been amused at how much I had caught him off guard. Though I knew he was dying to ask questions he started walking anyway. When we reached the room I walked in with Avery right behind me.

"...so if any of you come up with anything let me know because she doesn't have much time," he said finishing, his face ridden with hope. When he saw Kira he smiled.

"Can I please tell everyone to forget everything I just said," he said as everyone joined Avery in his confusion.

"Yes, as long as your patient eats pork," I said walking up to him.

All eyes were on me.

"So what does my patient have?"

He was fully grinning by now.

"You mean what might your patient have," I said correcting him and he rolled his eyes.

"Honestly. Kira. You have that look. What ever your theory is this time I bet it's right," he said knowingly.

"Neurocysticercosis," I spit out as if it was completely obvious.

"Tapeworm in the brain?" he instantly joined the room of confusion waiting for an explanation.

"Yes, it fits perfectly. It explains why the steroids made her better then worse and why the MRI was useless. There's a small amount of eat that gets infected and most of the 20-30,000 eggs a day made go out of the body naturally but some grab hold of the bowel and pass through the walls of the intestines into the blood stream and build a wall. They use secretion to shut down the immune response and control fluid flow."

I was of breath when I was finished and everyone in the room was looking at me like I grew a second head.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to cut into her brain to see if she has a tapeworm that she has a 2% chance of having," he stated.

"Yeah pretty much."

I already knew everyone is expecting him to say no but, I knew better. He looked me straight in the eyes silently.

I smirked lightly as if to say "You're gonna say yes anyway so stop thinking so damn much"

He shared my smirk and shook his head receiving the wordless message.

"Hell," he said finally.

"Crystall book a O.R." as his nurse stood and walked out.

"You better be right about this," Derek muttered under his breath.

"I thought I always was," I said confidently.

**~General POV~**

Our favorite residents just stood shocked at what just happened.

**~OPERATING ROOM/General POV~**

"Not that I don't have complete faith in you but...I really hope you're right," Derek said looking at Kira next to him.

He then picked up the saw and cut into her head.

After many many moments of agonizing silence, everyone watching, he took a breath.

"Well I'll be damned," he said and then smiled.

He began to pull out what was obviously a tapeworm and everyone scrubbing in and all watching from the observatory were shocked.

"How about that 2%" Kira said smiling.

He let her remove the remainder of the worm and started closing his head.

Another job well done.

**$%#$^% !#! %%#^% $!%#Y%^%$ %#^$#% !**

**_Seems like our new resident is taking the place by storm =))_**

**_review please!_**


	4. Where The Hell Did She Come From

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

**Where The Hell Did She Come From**

"I hate her. She's been here five minutes and everyone is already talking about her," Izzie said taking a bite of her burger and looking over at Kira who was reading a book and eating a salad.

Izzie drops her burger disgusted, "She even eats healthier. I probably look like a pig next to her and her perfect figure."

George tried to console her, "You are not a pig."

"But you can't deny the perfect figure," Alex said giving Kira a once over...and a twice over.

Izzie gave him a death glare as Meredith, Christina, and Lexie came over.

"What are we talking about," Meredith said noticing Izzie's frown.

Izzie's eyes shot back at Kira, almost hurling as she grinned at something in her book.

"Of course. Little Miss Perfect," Lexie muttered.

"Has Derek mentioned her before," George said curiously to Meredith.

"A little I guess. He's known her forever and their mom's were like best friends. She's like his girl Mark," she replied absent mindedly.

"Define forever," Christina chimed in.

"Their whole lives...well Kira's whole life because Derek is older but, that's pretty much all I know."

"We should invite her over," Alex said and was immediately stared down.

"What! You wanted more info."

He went back to his food deciding to keep quiet to avoid anymore looks.

"Great idea. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Izzie smiled in a sinister manner.

Just then Derek walked in and sat next to Kira.

He spoke but, she held her hand up making him stop.

She continued and he just smiled silently.

"Look how she's treating him. Holding her hand up like she's the boss. Plus wasn't he supposed to eat lunch with you," Izzie continued her glare.

"Yeah but, he wants to eat with his friend. It's fine. I'm fine," Meredith said not even looking over.

(Meanwhile at Kira's table)

"Do you ever not read," Derek said jokingly.

Kira held up her hand as she finished the sentence she was reading.

After she finished she closed her book.

"If you're just going to hate on me you can eat elsewhere."

"I would but, we can't have the chief's new favorite eating alone," Derek said smiling.

"Don't be mad cause chief likes me better than you," Kira said giving her best snob look.

Derek laughed, "It's more than that. I've supposedly been his favorite for years but, he puts you on a pedestal."

"Oh, shut up. Face it. I've always been chief's favorite. You're just now realizing it. You're just not as awesome. We can't all be Kira's," she said taking a bit of salad.

Derek grinned slightly and stared at her as she laughed.

"What?", she's questioned, confused by the attention.

"I really missed you," he said lightly.

"I know, who wouldn't miss me," she said laughing.

"No...seriously. I just...I don't have anyone to really talk to. I have Meredith and Mark but, with you I can just talk. No holding back. With Meredith...it's different...I seriously love her. So I can't really...I mean...you know...," he was almost whispering. He came back to reality.

"I'm not making since."

"Too anyone else, no you're not. But I get it. I know. I missed you too," Kira said smiling.

"Not to mention this hair," she said ruffling it.

"Hey don't touch the hair," Derek said touching it.

"So high maintenance." Kira rsponded laughing and standing.

She grabbed his arm and pulled.

"Come on diva. Lets go save some live," she said as they laughed walking out the door of the cafeteria, arms linked.

**$$# $&^$*^%$U*^(&%$#^ %!$~#$%^ $&#%*$^(%&)(^*%&$^#!% ~#$%^*(&)^***

_**Tell me if you like it please. Or you could just story alert like most have been doing but, I'd really like some feedback. =)**_


	5. Meeting The Neighbors

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

**Meeting the Neighbors  
**

Kira walked into Joe's smiling, having scrubbed in on four surgeries back to back on her first day.

She made her way over to Mark who was currently drinking a beer.

"Hey Easy," she said giving him a smile as she took his beer and took a drink.

He looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh of course you can have my beer Kira," he said sarcastically.

"Thanks."

She took another drink and ignored his sarcasm.

She laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"So how you been Easy."

They hadn't talked in months, especially with what happened with Addison.

"I've been...good. I mean Lexie is...amazing."

His eyes started to sparkle at the mention of her name, as he grinned like a middle schooler with his first real crush.

Kira smiled widely, "You really have it bad for her don't you."

He laughed lightly, "Yeah."

"I'm happy for you Easy. Good to know you're not so easy anymore," she said glad her friends seemed to be doing well.

She ordered two glasses of scotch.

As she held one to her lips it was snatched.

She frowned at Derek who gulped it down and sat, "I needed that."

"So did I!" Kira responded sticking her tongue out and frowning.

"That's what you get," Mark said grinning.

She socked him in the arm and laughed, "You suck."

"No I do believe you do," Derek said smiling and drinking her second glass.

Kira's mouth fell open in shock as she felt his head, "Oh my god! Did you just make a dirty joke!"

She smacked Mark in the arm.

"What have you done! You've tainted him!"

Derek laughed.

"Why do I always get blamed!" Mark said rubbing his arm.

"Because you're an ex adulterous man whore who's dating a preschooler," Derek said eating a peanut and smiling.

"What on earth happened to you," Kira said laughing.

"Time. You'll catch up," Derek responded.

"And he finally decided to get some balls and be a man," Mark said grinning.

Kira laughed happy to have her friends back and not believing she stayed away for this long.

A week had passed and I still hadn't unpacked all of my stuff, only the essential which didn't include my bed.

I was so excited to get back to surgery I neglected unpacking so there I was unpacking on a Thursday.

I was struggling to lift the last box out of the truck when I heard a voice behind me.

"Need some help miss."

"That would be grea..." I stopped mid sentence as I turned and found Jackson Avery.

"On second thought never mind," I said turning and lifting the box the best I could.

He smiled, "Kira Night. Didn't expect to run into you here. ."

"Go away."

"Come on let me help you," he said standing in my way and grabbing the box.

"No. I don't need it," I responded rudely yanking the box and almost dropping it.

_Dammit. So damn clumsy._

"Come on please. I won't hit on you promise," he said as he held his hands in the air in surrender.

As he stood there I couldn't stop looking at his hands.

_Such large hands you have, long and slender fingers...shit! doing it again!_

I shoved the box in his stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

"Don't drop it," I said heading for the door, him closely behind.

"So what floor are you," he said and I looked at him.

"Why," I responded meanly not wanting to get too comfortable.

He was dangerous territory.

He smiled innocently, "Relax. Innocent question. Plus I'm gonna find out anyway. Gotta take the boxes somewhere."

I rolled my eyes and got on the elevator.

I pressed 15, the top floor.

We silently exited once at the top and he placed the box down as I open the door.

"So...thanks," I said feeling awkward for some reason and I felt my cheeks heat up and he smiled widely.

"Told you I wasn't going to hit on you."

He crossed the hall and opens the door across from my loft.

_Oh no!_

"Wait, what..." I started but he cut me off.

"Later neighbor," he said over his shoulder still grinning as he headed into, what seems to be, his loft.

** %*&^%$!#%^$ &#%*^(%&*&%^$ &#%*^(%&)^***

**_Alright! Tell me what you think!_**


	6. SchoolGirl Crushes & Brotherly Affection

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Now I must remind everyone this is a Avery fanfiction. Other characters will be included but it is still an Avery fanfiction +) So I do not intend for a Kira/Derek pairing nor have I ever intended it. Just thought you should know for all the Derek/Meredith haters. I am very much in love with their romance =)**

**Enjoy!**

**SchoolGirl Crushes andBrotherly Affections  
**

"Dammit!" I yelled banging my hand on my car. I wanted to get to work early but, the piece of junk wouldn't start.

"Having troubles Dr. Night," Avery said approaching me.

_What on earth did I do God. I seriously would like to know._

"No _Dr. Avery _I'm just fine," I said pulling out my phone to call a cab.

"Need a ride?" He asked taking out his keys from his pocket. He pressed the button to unlock the car I was standing next to-a black Saleen S7.

"And of course you would drive this," I said walking in the opposite direction after closing my car door.

He ran to catch up with me and blocked my path.

"Come on let me give you a ride," he said smirking.

"No thanks. I doubt it would be any fun," I said making it obvious I wasn't just talking about his car.

He laughed.

"First of all I meant a ride in my car and second I would be plenty of fun. We could always test the theory and take a ride in the car at the same time," he said in a smooth voice that made me want to take him up on his offer. I smiled to myself for keeping my cool.

"How about you take yourself for a ride. No pun intended," I replied rolling my eyes and finally getting the cab service on the line.

He took my phone and pressed end.

"Come on seriously, let me give you a ride. I'll keep my hands to myself and I'll even close my eyes if that makes you more comfortable," he said jokingly and he opened the passenger door with a click of his button.

I stood there for a minute and then I folded and got in the car.

_What the hell. It's just a ride..._

We were quiet for the first 5 minutes or so.

"So...where'd you live before Seattle?" he said awkwardly glancing over at me.

"And you were doing so well," I said smiling at him.

He smiled back,"You didn't expect me to be silent the entire way did you?"

I shook my head and decided to give conversation a try.

"New York. You?"

"Massachusetts," he said in a voice that suggested disgust.

"You don't sound to happy about it," I said laughing at his disdain.

_Not as perfect as he seems..._

"It's just...my childhood wasn't necessarily...the best so my memories of it aren't all that great," he responded and I was surprised at his honesty.

"I know how you feel. My childhood was...eventful," I said laughing at the distant flashbacks that shot through my head. Every time I thought of it a dark cloud would pass over my inner thoughts.

I glanced out the window at the pouring rain.

I guess Jackson could feel the shift in mood because he changed the subject.

"So you and Shepard and Sloan are close right," he said smirking as everyone did at this piece of information.

I laughed at that. Most people were nice to me because they so called admired my connection or hated me because of them. I didn't care either way.

"Yeah. I've known them forever. My mom and Derek's were really close and Mark was his best friend."

I smiled thinking of all the times we had.

"Are your parents still close?" he asked not realizing he hit a bad topic.

I looked down and fiddled with the ring around my neck. It was 10 carat gold diamond ring.

"No," I said quietly.

"So they aren't friend's anymore?" he said pressing at a wound that was constantly being cut open.

I cleared my throat and composed my face, "My mom died when I was 8."

I could feel him freeze beside me as he fished inside his brain for a response.

"Oh God. I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"It's alright. It was a long time ago," I said interrupting him.

The car fell silent again.

"So what's the topic that makes my driving companion go silent," I said smiling trying to break the solemn mood.

He smiled back, " At my med school graduation my whole family was convinced I was punking them and Ashton Kutcher would pop out because they assumed I would quit and become a male model."

I laughed, "I'm guessing you're the pretty boy of the family."

"That's an understatement. My parents bought scrubs for my siblings when they graduated med school but bought me a mirror and said just in case I change my mind," he said as if he still couldn't believe it himself.

I laughed even more this time.

"What I would give to see your face," I said as he pulled in the parking lot.

"You probably would have laughed because I threw the mirror in the trash and walked away."

We both looked out the window and it was seriously raining cats and dogs.

"Ready to make a break for it," I said still smiling.

"One ," he said smirking.

"Two," I said as he opened the door.

"Three," we said simultaneously, jumping out and running for the door. He grabbed my hand as I fell behind.

We were out of breath and laughing loudly as we reached the lobby.

Our laughing slowed as we caught each others eyes.

I looked down at our hands which were still intertwined.

I quickly pulled it away.

We walk into the elevator trying to wring out our clothes.

He laughed as he brushed the hair out my face.

"It looks like you just jumped in a pool," he said jokingly.

I could feel my cheeks heat up at the contact of his hand on my face.

"You're one to talk," I say hiding my face and joining in his laughter.

The doors opened and we stepped out.

"So Joe's after your shift?" he said smiling.

I raised my eyebrows at him in hesitation.

"I mean so I can give you a ride home," he said quickly covering his tracks.

I smiled thinking he definitely wasn't someone to get intoxicated around but, of course I went against my better judgment.

"Alright," I said lightly, smiling as he walked away.

I felt like a schoolgirl with a crush.

I shook my head.

_Back to reality._

I turned to find Derek and Mark smirking at me.

I walked past them knowing what they were going to say but they followed.

"So Jackson Avery. I must say nice choice. He's definitely _easy on the eyes_," Derek said in his teasing voice.

Mark shook his head in agreement, "I must say Kiry I didn't know you went for the pretty boys. You've always struke me as a bad boy type."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't start guys. He gave me a ride because my car wouldn't start."

"Oh! So he just happened to be passing by," Derek said as if he was surprised but, obviously amused.

"Yes actually he did. He's my neighbor," I said wishing I would have left the neighbor part out as they exchanged glances.

"Neighbor? Wow that's convenient," Mark said gaining a laugh from Derek.

I stopped walking and turned to face them.

"It was just a ride to work. It means nothing so instead of harassing me like the nuisances you are why don't you go do your jobs."

They both put their hands up in surrender like they did when we were younger.

"Ooo touchy touchy!" Mark said to Derek.

"He must really be something," Derek responded.

I turned on my heel and walked away quickly irritated at their mocking ways.

"Where you going Kiry? Jackson went that way," I heard Mark say as Derek high-fived him.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked at a quicker pace.

I could still hear their laughter as the locker room door closed behind me.

**$$#^^&##%&^%&*^&*(^&(*^&**

**Alright what did you think!**


	7. Interrogation At Lunch time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Hey peoples =) Thank you everyone for your reviews and alerts. It's very appreciated.**

**I honestly don't really know how I am playing all this out.**

**Feel free to suggest anything you may want to see happen=)**

**I'll try my best to fit it in.**

**So here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Interrogations At Lunch Time**

Kira walked into the cafeteria about to take her place at an empty table when she heard someone call her over.

"Hey you want to have lunch with us," Alex Karev asked as Meredith, Lexie, Izzie, Christina, and George shot him a look.

They had just been discussing their patients when she walked in.

"Um...sure," Kira said taking a seat next to George.

The table went silent.

"So how do you like Seattle," George asked breaking the awkward spell.

"It's nice. I love the rain but, New York prefers snow," she said smiling.

"So was Shepard such a big shot while growing up," Alex asked getting a nudge from Izzie.

"What? I was just asking," he said frowning.

Kira laughed at that because he was so not a big shot growing up, until about puberty.

"No he wasn't. Actually he was the opposite. He played the tuba," she laughed at the mere memory of him.

"But somewhere in between high school and college he...developed haha i'm still amazed everyone finds him so dreamy," her voice was full of laughter and memories.

"So how long have you know Mark," Lexie chimes in stuffing her face, like she always did when she was worried.

"Almost as long as I've known Derek. Now he was the one who skipped straight to puberty," she said shaking her head.

"So he was always a..."

"Man whore. Yes he was but, obviously not anymore. You've really done a number on him Lexie. In a good way of course," Kira said smiling.

Lexie ate the rest of her candy bar and reached for another hating Kira for being pretty and nice.

"So he's always had a thing for red heads," Christina said laughing as Izzie knudged her too.

Kira smirked, "Yes and blondes. Addison wasn't the first."

"You know Addison?" Izzie asked wondering why she's surprised and cursing herself for participation in this interrogation.

"Yep. She's one of my closest friends," Kira said not minding the questions at all.

"So who's side did you take during the divorce," Alex asked getting another hit from Izzie.

"Alex!"

"No it's ok. Derek's of course. He'd never ask me to take sides but, it was automatic. He's more than my best friend. He's my person...I guess if that makes any since," she said lightly.

Christina and Meredith give each other and knowing look.

"So you bang Sheperd and Sloan or what," Alex said bluntly as he continued eating make everyone hit him.

"Alex!"

"What! Not like you weren't thinking it," he said.

"Finally getting to the point of this invitation," Kira says smiling.

"No that's not how it was. Alex is just being an ass," Izzie's words were rushed and embarrassed.

Kira stood, "I should be going."

She walked away but Alex called after her.

"You never answred the question."

She turned and gave a smirk.

"I'm aware," she said turning before turning and walking out of the cafeteria.

"What does that mean. I don't know what that means. Is that a yes or a no," Lezie stuttered nervously and takes a bit of cake stuffing her mouth.

"You ok Mer," George asked concerned.

"I'd be better if derek's best friend was a nun," she said.

"I'm sure she didn't sleep with either of them," Izzie said reassuringly.

"Yeah right! Have you seen her," Lexie says taking another bite.

"Not to mention those legs," Alex added, Izzie shoting him glares.

"Here's an idea. Just ask sloan and Shepard," Christina said to lexie and Meredith and everyone sent her a look as if she was speaking a foreign language.

"Nevermind then."

**^%*&%*&%^##!#$%^&*()(*&^%#$! **

**Ok that's it. Tell me what you thought =)**


	8. Prank Wars

**Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. This is thankx to SBoleyn =) Thank you sooo much! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own (sux)**

**Prank Wars**

I walked into Joe's and spotted Derek and Mark but, I didn't want to intrude.

Meredith, Christina, Lexie, George, Izzie, and Alex were all sitting with them.

I wasn't all that interested in being stared down again.

I sat at the bar and asked for a shot.

"Vodka huh? I took you for a wine drinker," Avery said sitting beside me, draping his coat over the chair.

"Well I guess you don't know me too well do you," I responded downing the drink and requesting whiskey.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Long day?" he asked, no trace of a smirk, just curiosity.

"Something like that," I said taking a sip.

"You know what i do on a long day?"

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

"I don't think I want to know."

"I'm not hitting on you. I'm serious," he smirked.

I titled my head and gave in.

"Alright. What?"

"Bake."

I looked at him as if he had a third head.

"Excuse me?"

I turned towards him completely interested.

He suddenly shrunk, seeming to be getting a little embarrsed.

He laughed lightly.

"You heard me...I bake...but, if you tell anyone that I will deny it."

I laughed.

"Bake what?" I was still smiling as I stared in disbelief.

"Food...seriously. I really bake. Last week I made a White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake...stop looking at me like that."

He stared into space smiling as he said it.

"Like what? Like you're such a girl," I said jokingly laughing and shoving him lightly.

"I am not a girl. Guys bake to...I'm just comfortably enough in my masculinity to say it out loud," he said proudly trying to look manly, not that he had to try.

I rose from my seat.

"So you wouldn't mind if I announced it would yo..."

"Don't even think about it," he exclaimed quickly grabbing my arm and halting my advances as I laughed.

"Hey Kiry. Come over her," I heard Mark yell from across the bar.

"I think you're being summoned," Avery said turning back to the bar but, I grabbed his arm.

"Come on."

He looked surprised but, didn't protest.

We walked over to the group and pulled up a chair.

I ended up in between Derek and Mark, as always.

They exchanged looks as they glanced at Avery and smirked.

I subtly punched them making them shut up.

"Can you please explain to Derek that the breaking of Granna Taya's favorite china vase was his fault," Mark says returning to their previous conversation, apparently, from the look on Derek's face.

"And can you please explain to Mark that it was clearly his fault."

"What!"

"They have been arguing about this for about 5 minutes straight," Alex said sighing.

I laughed, "Actually you're both wrong."

They both glanced at me curiously.

"I'm the one who broke it but I glued it together and made it look like you guys did it," I said as they stared in disbelief.

"You are..."

"That good. Yes I am," I said sipping Derek's scotch.

"I knew that vases didn't fall apart!" Mark slapped his for head.

Derek beat himself mentally still not quite understanding.

"You guys are idiots," I said smirking.

"Yeah...we have done some dumb things..." Mark said laughing.

"Like the time Mark tried to convinced your mom it was July by turning back the calender," I said smirking.

"Or when I dared you to try on my mom's hidden show girl outfit," Derek supplied.

"Or when you dyed our hair pink," Mark exclaimed.

"Pink?" George said staring at Derek and Mark probably trying to imagine it.

"We had a prank war," Derek said.

"Derek started it by filling a teacher's car with carrots and blaming Kiry and I," Mark said.

"Carrots?"

"We had this teacher who hated carrots," Mark said laughing.

"She was really disgusted with them," I said smiling at the thought.

"And everytime someone asked her why she hated them she'd say the same thing," Derek said.

"Because carrots are the devil's spawn," we rejoiced together quoting our old History teacher.

"Next I hid Kiry's car which she didn't find for days and filled Derek's locker with chocolate syrup," Mark said proudly.

"Then Kiry set 5 snakes loose in my room and left Mark hanging upside down in the auditorium for hours," Derek went on.

"So who won?" Avery asked.

Derek and Mark rolled their eyes and I smirked.

"I did."

I left it open ended as the table filled with anticipation.

"She moved our beds to the main hallway of our school," Mark said sighing.

Everyone looked disappointed as if anyone could do that.

"While we were sleeping," Mark filled in.

O's formed on everyone's mouths.

"That's not all. She then proceeded to making us think we had lost our 55 page research paper we spent weeks writing by hacking into our computer and faking a shut down. It was a horrible time in my life though it only lasted a while," Derek said shaking his head.

"We sat on the bed for hours in shock until she told us it was a joke," Mark said cringing at the memory.

"They didnt talk to me for a week," I said smiling widely.

"For good reason Ms. Hacker," Mark said glaring.

"What ever you say Mr. Ducky," I said grinning making both of them pause.

"Ducky?" Lexie chimed in.

"Did I mention they were wearing Ducky boxers when I moved their beds in the hall?" I asked smiling.

Everyone joined in laughter as they frowned.

"They were friendship boxers!" they exclaimed in their defense.

I laughed rising.

I hugged them lightly.

"I love you guys," I whispered so only they could hear making them smile.

"Bye everyone," I said grabbing Avery's arm.

"Give me a ride," I said making him laugh at my request slash/demand as I tugged him along.

"So about that show girl outfit," Avery whispered seductively in my ear as the cold air hit my skin making me shiver.

"Not a chance," I said sending him a look of annoyance and sternness as his laughter began to carve it's place in my heart without my knowledge.

**#$%^&()_)(_)_)()&*^&%^$$###!#$%^(_)(**&^%$%**

**Hope it was ok.**

**Reviews are love =)**


	9. Friendly Relations

**So here's the next chapter. Hope it's not horrible.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything (sad because owners don't give sexy Avery enough attention)**

**Enjoy!**

**Friendly Relations**

"No way!" Kira yelled dying with laughter, her now familiar voice completely unalloyed and refreshing.

I laughed along with her nodding my head in affirmation.

She had just found my stuffed animal on my couch.

I had him since I was five and usually remembered to store him in a drawer in my room when she came over but, I had forgotten tonight for some reason.

We had been hanging out a lot lately for the past few weeks.

We started eating lunch together, sometimes breakfast, and we slowly starting up dinner.

Before I knew it, we were friends.

"It's true. I couldn't give him away. I through a fit when my grandpa tried to take it," I said disappearing into the memory.

"Men don't cry. To be contumacious is to be without sense unless you're going in for the kill. Walk with magnanimity, talk with fortitude, be omniscient, and have indestructible cohesion. You are an Avery now act like it. That's what he told me…."

Her hand on my shoulder brought me back.

I looked at her as I shifted against her shoulder.

It was still amazing to me how good she looked in a messy bun and sweats.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked looking over at her.

"Shoot."

"What's with the random epiphanies you have all the time," I asked curiously and she looked down at her food, slowing her chewing.

"What do you mean?"

She looked uncomfortable but, that made me even more curious.

"For example the first time we met, back when you blew me off near the nurses station. We were talking, you blanked out, asked where Derek was, and then suddenly knew Derek's patient had a tapeworm. Then there was last week with Bailey's patient and the Gardner syndrome, then-"

"Ok I get it," she said cutting me off.

She shifted in her seat on the floor and I placed my hand on her arm.

"Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't-"

"No it's fine."

She took a breath.

"I have a memory disorder. It's guess to dumb it down I compartmentalize and remember things differently. I can access parts of my brain in a selective way but, sometimes it takes a while...It's never actually been labeled exactly but, the doctors say it may be mild hyperthymesia but, I'm not too convinced because I don't remember everything I just can pick my brain for information sometimes. It's not something I talk about often."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow...that's kind of cool. You're like a superhero. Memory Blast," I said placing my fist on my hips and looking off in the distance like a superhero.

She laughed.

"You're such a guy."

"I wold hope so," I replied laughing.

"Can I tell you something," I said slowly.

This seemed to be a big something for her to share so I figured I should return the favor.

"Yeah."

"If I tell you promise not to make a big deal," I said wanting to be absolutely sure.

"Fine, I promise," Kira said taking another bite of orange chicken.

"Ok…my…Harper Avery is…my…" I started but, to my surprise she beat me to it.

"Grandfather. Yeah I know," she said as if it were common knowledge.

"Pass the chow mien," she said as I sat up and gawked at her.

Usually when people found out they treated me differently.

They started with favors and compliments trying to work their way into my good graces.

"How'd you…how'd you know," I said still staring and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not a big deal. I mean he's a big deal but, the fact that you're his grandson is irrelevant. You're still a loser. You just get genetic cool points," she said smiling and climbing over me to reach the chow mien brushing against me.

She started eating and struggled to pick the noodles up with chop sticks.

She looked up to find me staring.

Her cheeks heated and I ignored the rising urges.

"What?" she said covering her embarrassment with irritation.

"You're amazing you know that," I said placing my head back on her shoulder.

"So I've been told," she responded smirking as she placed her head on mine.

$#%$^%&^&*((*)(_()&*)(*(

I woke at the sound of my pager. I reached over and grabbed it careful not to wake Kira.

She was fast asleep on my chest clinging to my shirt.

I brushed a strand of hair from her face, my mind drifting into the non friendly zone.

I was saved by the sound of her pager going off as well.

I cleared my throat, straightening up, and shook her lightly.

"Kir, wake up. We have to get to the hospital."

Her eyes drifted open and she smiled.

"Yay. Surgery," she stated happily rising and heading for the door.

"I'll drive today. Meet me in the car and hurry so I won't have to kill for surgeries," she said as I laughed at her serious tone.

######$$#$$#!#

"Come on Kir, please! I need a big surgery! I'm dying her," I pleaded.

Today was not my day and I needed to cut.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine but, you owe me," she whispered as the meeting reached its end.

"Hey, Jackson! Where have you been?" April Kepner said as they stood and exited the meeting.

"What do you mean? I've been right here," he said smiling and stopping outside the door.

"She means in general. You haven't been to Joe's in forever and you haven't hung out in ages," Reed Adamson says coming from behind him followed closely by Charles Percy.

"Avery is a Seattle Grace now haven't you heard," Percy said smiling.

Avery laughs, "They're actually not that bad you should give them a chance. You might actually like each other."

Reed rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Oh come off it! We all know you have a thing going on with little miss high heeled, tight dressed, lil ms perfect over there," she said motioning to a laughing Kira who was talking to Chief Webber.

"Who, Kira?" Avery asked questioningly.

"Don't play stupid. We all know it," Reed said like the know it all she was.

Avery laughs aloud again.

"We are just friends. That's it," he said glancing at her.

"Hey there's no need to get defensive. She's definitely hot…more than hot. She's smoking not to mention she has an in with Webber, Shepard, and Sloan. If you want to sleep with her fine but, own up to it," Percy said smirking and giving Kira a once over.

"We are not sleeping together!" Avery exclaims still laughing as they exchange looks of disbelief.

"We're not!"

"If you say so…" Percy says.

"Are you at least eating lunch with us or are you busy with your new "friend"," Reed says just as Kira walks over obviously in a good mode.

"You owe me big time," she says to a still smiling Avery.

She looks over at the Mercy West group and then back at Avery wandering why she was getting so many weird looks.

"So…I don't think we've officially met. Kira Night," she says holding out her hand trying to be friendly.

"Oh we know who you are, Charles Percy he said taking her outreached hand.

"Reed Adamson," Reed says in a very unfriendly tone.

"April Kepner," April says following not bothering to fake a smile either.

Kira gives me another look.

"Ok then…lunch," she says directed towards Avery.

"Busy," Avery says still smirking.

"Oh cool. I'll catch you later then. I'm just going to go over there…where people don't look at me like I killed there dog," she said quickly shooting Avery a "your friends are weird look" and walking of her heels echoing against the floor.

Avery just shook his head.

"You guys could at least try to be nice. Please," Avery says and walks of.

"See you at lunch," he calls over his shoulder still smirking slightly.

**$$$$$$%^%&(*&^%$*(*&^%$##%#%$!##!~**

**Hope you liked it =) Reviews are great bribes so please bribe me so I can give you the next chapter as soon as possible ;)**


	10. Constant Accusations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but, I still want an Avery! I won't give up lol**

**Alright here it is everyone! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. It's already typed and everything =)  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Constant Accusations**

I glanced up at me and Kira's table out of habit.

She was no where to be found and I grinned at the thought of her jumping at the opportunity to miss lunch in exchange for a surgery.

I sat down in the vacant chair between the Mercy West and Seattle Grace group, connecting them.

"How's it that you sit at the same table but, at opposite ends, with only a pair of chairs separating you at either sides of the table and never seem to talk? You guys are great at doing the impossible," I said laughing at them.

They were silent and just sent a glance at one another then returned to their food.

"So….how's everyone," I eased in.

They were all giving me identical looks.

"We're great. I'm guessing you're doing much better though," Izzie said smugly.

"Yeah, it seems like you're having _lots_ more fun," Reed joined in.

"With

"With extracurricular activities," Christina said laughing.

"And volunteer hours," Percy added grinning.

"I like how you can join sides when it pertains to downing me. Are you done yet?" I ask ignoring their comments.

"Give him a break everyone! It's not his fault the extra credit is so rewarding," Meredith grinned making me shake my head.

"Can you guys please leave this alone? Kira and I are friends, completely platonic, whether you think so or not," I say not surprised in the slightest by their comments.

This is what made them themselves.

If they didn't make comments I'd be worried.

Lexie laughed and rolled her eyes, "You two are everything but, platonic."

"Yeah, how you both are always laughing up a storm," Reed says.

"And how she runs her hand over your arm before she leaves," Izzie says.

"Oh and how you lean in real close when you talk," George threw in smiling, making everyone laugh.

"Ok now we're done," Meredith said as I just continuing eating, seemingly oblivious.

I looked down at my nachos and my neglected jalapenos.

Kira always ate them for me.

It's scary how much of a regular thing she had become for me.

"Speaking of your p.e. partner," Alex said motioning towards the door.

Kira was with Mark and they were laughing.

They sat at our table and she shot me a look, winking.

I grinned as she crossed her fingers and pretended to throw it to me, our new way of wishing each other luck.

"Awww look at them sending love signs," Christina said with fake and sarcastic sympathetically.

I stand up and grab my food.

"Come on Avery. Don't be like that," Meredith says, grin never faltering.

"Bye people I call friends," I say heading out of the cafeteria, hearing their laughter echo behind me.

$$%^$%^&576%$^#$4 (Mark's PoV)

"What the hell was that?" I said as Kira crossed her fingers and threw it towards Avery, figuratively speaking of course.

"It's our way of saying good luck, lay off," she replied defensively, taking a bite of her yogurt.

"Hmm huh, yeah right. It was probably I love you in the sign language you made up together," I said grinning holding my hand to my heart.

Her piercing glare burned through my head.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," she said sarcastically.

Derek chooses to join us at that moment and he raised his eyebrow in my general direction.

"How are we teasing Kira today?" he said making me laugh harder.

"We're talking about her and pretty boy," I said slyly passing a look across the table to Derek.

"Ahhh Mr. eye candy, you two sure have been spending an awful lot of time together," he says smirking.

"He is not just eye candy and there is nothing going on," her eyes rolled rudely as she took a bite of salad.

I beamed at the obviously smitten woman that sat before me.

I just wasn't quite sure if she knew it yet.

"So now you're going to go into how he's just misunderstood," I said mockingly.

Derek joined in easily, "And how he is so deep and soulful."

We always taunted her switching off mercilessly.

"How when u look into his eyes you see your future," I continued dreamily.

"And how no one understands you like he does," Derek counters.

"How he's so glib."

"And so manly."

"He's the apple of your eye."

"The scalpel to your cadaver."

By then we were both staring into space in a fake daze.

She rose from the table but, Derek swiped her hand just as she attempted to get away.

"Come on Kir we're just kidding. We just want you to be careful," he said switching to his soothing voice making Kira look even less disinterested in his masked apology.

"Yea, we don't want pretty b..." – she shot me a look.

"…Avery to take advantage just because he has a nice face. Tell cupcake we're watching him," I said giving my best protective brother look.

She smiled a hazy smile and reached down and pulled us together, gripping us in a tight hug, our necks locked in the inside of her elbows.

"Thanks guys but, we're just friends really," she said unwrapping her arms from around our shoulders.

She turned a sauntered off, my smile regenerating as I saw her light up when Avery met her at the door.

****$#$34#4$34#4343$#$#4%^*&*&^%$#2$^%34%$#%$#$#^%$#6**

**Alright peoples =) the next will literally be posted right after this. Reviews please!**


	11. Public Display Of Affection

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kira Night 3 **

**Here's the next chapter! really short so forgive me. I'm preparing for the next phase in this story ;D **

**Enjoy!**

**Public Display Of Affection**

As I sat at an empty table in the cafeteria I realized I hadn't eaten since yesterday at lunch.

I immediately started attacking the food.

Moments later I was joined by Kira.

I heard her before I saw her; the sound of Jimmy Chou's were very distinctive.

I laughed to myself as I realized I now knew what a Jimmy Chou was.

I smiled again as I felt the stares from my friends from both Seattle Grace and Mercy West.

"I just took a tumor out of someone's brain and I feel amazing. Where were you last night?" she said stealing a fry and casually draping her legs across his lap.

"I stayed here all night...You know you could just get your own," I said grinning already knowing her response.

"But it wouldn't be nearly as good," she said taking ketchup as well.

I watched as she ate to her heart's consent, finding myself staring a bit too long.

She looked up and glanced around feeling eyes on her.

"Ok this needs to stop. I don't mind staring but Jesus! This is ridiculous!" she moved closer, reaching over grabbing my unopened strawberry soda.

I smiled as she drank it because I had bought it for her not me.

At that moment she looked at the soda and then me.

"Wait…you like orange soda," she said which made my smile widen.

"But you like strawberry."

She gave me an odd look and then diverted her eye making me wish I could read her mind.

"So apparently we're sleeping together."

She laughed at that.

I loved the sound of her laugh.

It was now my reminder that there are perfect things in the world.

"Oh I heard and you're supposedly taking advantage of me."

She bites my burger.

I raise my eyebrows.

"Me take advantage of you? When you're the one currently eating my lunch," I say as she hits me lightly.

"Shut up," she says laughing.

I laugh with her.

"But can you really blame them? I mean we're always together, you live across the hall, and I really don't think your legs draped all over me are helping."

"My legs are tired! And you're comfortable! Plus I don't have to justify who or who I do not spend my time with to anyone so they can think whatever the hell they want," she said and then looked over at everyone.

"What! Do I have something on my face or do I just look that good!" she yelled over sarcastically, matter of factly, and sexily all at the same time.

They quickly diverted there eyes.

"Or maybe you're just waiting for us to make out," she continues as I remove her legs and rise grabbing her arm, laughing.

"We could always have some sex now if you prefer," she kept going as I tugged her out.

I shrugged my shoulders at everyone, not bothering to hold in my laughter.

**$%$#^%$^&%^&%%$^%$^%%%$$#4%$%3**

**Rather short I know =) There's a turn of events next chapter…..**

**Reviews are always welcomed as always!**


	12. If you Only Knew

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything **

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything (sadly)**

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter I know it's been awhile so it's extra long=) tell me what you think. **

**Enjoy!**

**If you only knew**

**(Jackson's POV)  
**

"But i don't want to," Kira protested as she refused to rise from my couch.

It had been a long day as always so we pulled out the alcohol.

I was now completely used to her drinking pattern.

I was attempting to get her to her apartment but, i was failing.

"Come on Avery...I'll just stay here...it's comforta..." she muttered hazily.

"Fine...but at least take my bed and I'll take the couch," I said failing once more to pull her.

I scooped her up slowly carrying her to my bed, placing her gently on the bed,

I was about to leave when her hand caught mine.

"Stay..." she said, her eyes closed and face buried in the pillow.

"No I..."

"Come on.." she said pulling me down and getting under my covers.

I looked across at her mesmerized by how gorgeous she was even with crazy hair and through exhaustion.

I slowly surrendered and layed my head down feeling slumber creep up and take me over.

!#$$^^&&^*&^* **(Kira's POV)**

I woke to the sound of Jackson's alarm.

"Jackson turn it off. My head is killing me," I said rolling over to an empty bed.

I picked up the note laying on the nightstand.

_Went to breakfast with my grandfather...kill me now...see u at work_

_ -Jackson_

I smiled as I picked up the aspirin he layed out for me and stood up to get dressed.

^%&^$#!#~!#!##%%^&%^*& **(Jackson's POV)**

"I could still make it to the airport," my grandfather said as we wheeled him into the hospital.

"You collapsed in a restaurant!" i exclaimed shaking my head.

I worked so hard to make sure no one knew he was my grandfather and now...everyone would know.

I sighed as Christina approached and attempted to pre- diagnose him .

I watched her face freeze as he introduced himself as thee "Harper Avery" and she almost forgot to breath.

That's where it always started...once they knew things were never the same.

I rolled my eyes as he continued to talk.

Eventually Shepard came in with came in with Dr. Webber and Bailey and of course he had to request someone different and question everything they said.

"I want Webber," he stated firmly making me sigh.

"Grandpa please..." I started.

"I want Webber. I also want to watch," he continued.

I thought Shepard was going to faint at those words.

"During the surgery?" he questioned.

"Yes," my grandfather responded making me groan.

I went outside into the hall and sighed for the hundredth time.

"If u keep that face for too long it'll stay like that," I heard a voice say from beside me.

I smirked cause I didn't have to look to see that it was Kira.

"Well at this rate. It just might," I said leaning against the wall.

"I bet he's giving them the speech," I sighed again placing my hand on my forehead.

"What speech?" she asked standing beside me.

"...about the wonders of of medicine. About how as surgeons we're supposed to...you know..push boundaries and do as know one has done before..." I said solemnly glancing in the window.

"It sounds...nice," she said looking as well.

She had the look of intrigue people got when wondering what it would be like to have my grandfather.

"It's cheesy is what it is. And you hear it enough at your grandparents dinner table that you can't help but, want to be a surgeon when you grow up," I said forcefully rolling my eyes.

"Well sounds to me like you should be thanking him. He shaped your dreams. Made you want to be a surgeon," she said looking at me but, I looked away.

I was silent as she continued to gaze at me.

"Alright, you don't want to talk about it...but, I'll let you in on a secret. I'm not grateful for my mother either..." she said lightly.

My eyes shot to her.

She never brought up her parents. I knew her dad had died but, she didn't bring it up much.

.She looked slightly vulnerable for a second compared to the confident and seductive facade she usually had up.

I slide closer and smiled lightly, "Join the club."

She peered up and placed the seemingly impenetrable wall up again.

"Guess we have to make up a hand shake now," she said grinning.

"I guess so," I said laughing as she patted me on the hand.

She kept walking and disappeared down the hall.

**#%&&*&(%(%*&%(^(*%*(Kira's POV)**

I turned the corner, barely dodging a nurse who was obviously not paying attention.

She gave me a rude look as I muttered excuse you.

_Someone is having a bad day._

"Can someone get me an extra pillow in here," I heard voice say and I glanced up from the papers in my hand.

It was none other than Harper Avery trying to fix his pillows but wasn't doing a great job.

I looked around for a nurse but, the ones assigned to the floor were busy in other rooms.

I grabbed a pillow from one of the closets and went in to help him.

"Here you are sir," I said helping him adjust myself.

"Thank you Dr..."

"Kira Night," I said filing in the blank space in his sentence.

I shook his hand firmly and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Night. I'm Harper Avery," he said with the same confidence I've seen many times before when talking to Jackson.

"You're a friend of my grandson correct? You were outside speaking to him earlier," he said smiling and sitting up straight.

I was inching towards the door but, when someone initiated conversation it wasn't easy to back out of it.

"Yes, I am," I say going along with it.

"He doesn't usually introduce his friends to me and I'm guessing nothing has changed based on your facial expression," he said and I could see the slight disappointment in his eyes.

"Dr Harper..."

"No it's ok. I get it," he says putting up a front.

"He loves you, you know..." I say lightly before I could stop myself.

"Sometimes I wonder. He doesnt seem to want anything to do with me," he says matter of factly.

I look at him intently and I could see the family resemblance; the same look of irritation, the same tone, and the same proud nature.

"He does...he just doesn't want the special treatment...he loves you. He just doesn't know how to show. He'll come around eventually. You're very important to him," I say not believing I'm letting myself run at the mouth while talking to one of the greats.

He smiled sadly," Thank you. It's good to hear that."

I see his look of sorrow and can't help but, try to help.

"So why don't you tell all about Avery's deep dark secrets he doesn't want anyone to know about," I say jokingly sitting at his side.

"Happily...why don't we start with his blanket and make his way up to his first date," he says laughing heartily.

I laughed as well giving him my complete attention.

**&^#$%%&(*)()^$%^%^#(Avery's POV)  
**

I walked back into my grandfather's room to the sound of laughter.

I stopped at the sight of Kira laughing with my grandpa.

"Kira, what are you doing..."

"This is some friend you have her. She's beautiful, intelligent, you better sweep her up before someone else does," he says smiling as she gently smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harper!" she exclaimed playfully laughing.

It irritated me she was already on a first name basis.

"Kira what are you doing in here." I said sternly, no smile crossing my face.

"Well your grandfather wanted a extra pillow and I was walking by so I got him one and we got to talking. You didn't tell me you carried a blanket until you were 11," she said laughing, not making me feel any better.

"Kira can I speak to you alone," I said walking out of the room.

She followed closely.

"What's wrong?" she said once we reached the hall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" I said attacking her.

"I was just..."

"You were just what? Talking up my grandpa? I should've figured you'd be like the rest of them!" I said taking my anger out on her.

"Now you know that isn't true!" she said beginning to get offended.

"Isn't it? I bet you were just dying to meet him!" I said bitterly.

"Why are you overreacting like this? she said questioningly feigning hurt.

"Overreacting? You come talking to my grandpa and butting into my personal space and I'm overreacting? Just stay the hell away," I said knowing that I shouldn't be.

I almost apologized because of the tear that threatened to fall from the corner of her eye but, she shot past me too fast.

I sighed, hating myself for doing that.

I walked the opposite direction, feeling my grandpa's eyes on me.

**#$#$^&##!%$^*^&(^&^%$ (Kira POV)**

"Come on, five minutes with your grandfather, that's all I ask," Carev said as the group of doctors trailed Jackson into the room.

I wasn't particularly happy with him but, he looked like he was under extreme stress.

"Yeah, cause the two of us are such good friends," he responded sarcastically.

"Back off Carev if anyone is meeting him, it's me," Percy said grinning.

"You're not meeting him either," he said rudely.

"Dude what happened to Mercy West forever," Percy said.

"No way, just leave me alone," he said irritated and ready to exploded.

Everyone was talking at the same time and Jackson just sat and put his head in his hands as everyone argued over who should meet his grandfather.

"Everybody just leave," I said acutely standing from my seat.

"No one is meeting Harper Avery. So either get the hell out and let it go or get the hell out and mope. I don't really give a damn which one you do but, get gone," I said sternly standing in front of Jackson.

He already was stresses out and he didn't need these idiots making it worse.

Yeah I was pissed but, he was still my friend.

"Make since you'd introduce her...good to know you pick a nice piece of ass over your friends," Percy said rolling his eyes making me flinch.

Before I knew it Avery slammed Percy into the wall cutting off his air supply slightly with his arm.

"You want to say that again so I can take your head off," he said dangerously as I grabbed his arm.

"Avery stop," I said desperately, not wanting him to lose a friend over this.

He let go, not letting his guard down.

"Percy come on," Reed said pushing him towards the door and sending a unreadable look back.

Avery sat down on the bench and sighed.

I walked towards the door but, his words hindered me.

"I hate it...I hate it when they know I'm related to him. The way they treat me, the way they watch me, as soon as they find out. I know the name has...helped but, he is not easy. Brilliant, but, really not easy to be related to...I'm sorry about what I said I..." he said slowly but, his pager went off.

"911," he said loudly as he ran out the door.

I followed after him as I entered the room.

"What is it? Are you ok!" Avery said alarmed as his grandfather placed down a magazine.

"We never got a chance to finish our talk from this morning," Harper responded calmly.

"Our talk? What, are you kidding me?" he said heinously.

Meridith ran in the room at that moment.

"You brought Dr. Grey. That's good actually. Answer me from earlier. If your mother was still alive and you were able to study at the greatest hospital in the world would you turn it down?" he said which only furthered Avery's frustration.

I had drifted towards the door and was only halfway in the room, unnoticed by their conversation.

Meridith glanced at Jackson and I could tell she didn't want to get involved.

"Uh...well...spot...," she said laughing nervously.

"Yeah that's right, he saved a spot for me at Mass Chain ever since I graduated which is the only reason he came to visit, to try to convince me to take it...again," he said bluntly obviously hearing this all before.

"It's an incredible opportunity.." Harper started but, was cut off.

"An opportunity I don't want! I don't want to work for you! I don't want your help! I don't...look it's enough..."

"No! I decide when I've said enough! You think I am arrogant and overbearing and you made that very clear, maybe I am but, I am also your only living grandfather and it has become very clear to me today that my time is coming. I know I...can't..." Harper said fiercely until he began to fall into cardiac arrest.

**$^&&*^*(^(%$#%#$%$ (Avery POV)**

I sat in the waiting room anxiously awaiting word from Meridith.

I glanced up as two feet appeared in front of me.

Kira sat down and took my hand, not saying a word.

"Kir I..."

"Don't," she said sternly, cutting me off and i knew I deserved it.

We sat their in silence, the empty space filled with all the words .?docid=20500483greethat weren't needed to be spoken.

I looked at her, taking in her features.

Her long dark hair spilled over her shoulder and her eyes were fixed ahead.

"Stop looking at me," she said plainly, refusing to look at me.

"Kira I'm sorry," I said sincerely not removing my eyes.

"Ok," was all she said and I sighed.

I reached over and titled her face towards me.

Her piercing green eyes fixed with mine as I leaned in.

"I sorry," I said with no doubt.

My hand grazed over her knuckles and we seemed to be stuck.

Our faces were so close and I could hear her light exhale.

"I know," she whispered and then cleared her throat.

I continued to look at her, hoping my sudden urge to kiss her was just a phase.

She sat back in her chair and stared ahead again.

Meridith approached finally and we shot up.

"He's fine. The complication was an allergy to the suture," Meridith said to me as Kira clinched my hand.

"So it was his fault...wow...that's awesome. They should publish that story," I said strangely satisfied.

"Yeah I know, I get it, the famous grandfather, the legacy he's trying to force on you. You didn't ask for any of it, trust me I get it. You're putting up walls and you're avoiding him and u don't want to introduce him to your friends. It was the same with my mother but, if she was her right now in a room up stairs I would want to go see her and make things right wither and I definitely want to go learn from her and you still can," she said walking away as I sat in my seat slowly.

"She right you know," Kira said placing her hand on my arm.

"Yeah I Know. I just..."

"...have to much pride. Suck it up and get your ass in there," she said making me smile.

"Kira I really am sorry," I repeated again.

"It's ok really. I know you didn't mean it," she said staring back into my eyes.

I gazed at her amazed at how much she already meant to me.

"Now..." she said grabbing my hand and leading me towards Percy and the Mercy West group.

"No way," I said trying to walk away but, she stopped me.

"Alright make up. I forgive you for calling me a piece of ass," she said to Percy and turned to me.

"And you can get over it," she said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Percy.

"Fine...sorry I slammed you against the wall."

"Sorry that I said what I did," Percy followed.

"Alright all better now go," Kira said quickly grinning.

I smiled," No you guys come with me." I said finally ready to introduce my friends.

It was better late than never.

When I reached the room I walked in slowly.

""Hey grandpa. I wanted you to...meet some friends of mine," I said as both the Seattle Grace and Mercy West gangs came in.

They all introduced themselves except Kira who just smiled at him.

He pulled my collar down and whispered in my ear.

"I meant what I said about her. She's definitely something special," he said, motioning to a laughing Kira.

I stared as well as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Believe me I know," I said, eyes still on her.

She looked at me and winked making me grin and reaffirming how right he was.

**$#$^&(_*%#$!~#%$^^***

**Alright everyone. Kira's family issues are next =) Review please  
**

"


	13. New Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Hey everyone! Here it is! Hope you like!**

**Enjoy!**

**New Arrivals**

**(Avery's POV)**

"Kira! Open up! Come on!" I yelled banging on the bathroom door as the shower continued to run.

I hated the universe.

Why did the pipe have to burst in her apartment out of all places.

Now she was here in my shower using up all the hot water.

I found the card I was looking for and jammed it into the crevices of the door and got it open.

"Come on Kira get out of the bathroom," I said exasperatedly.

She was just stepping out of the shower and I quickly turned around to face the wall.

"Well if you wanted a glimpse all you had to do was ask Avery," she said seductively running her damp fingers up my bare back.

I knew she was messing around but, I had to close my eyes to keep control of my natural impulses.

I could feel the heat rush to my face and my hand grip into a fist.

She laughed and slid past out the door.

I took a breath and went about my business.

***$$%#^*&*^W#$Q$#$Q$ (Kira's POV)**

"You made us late...again," Avery said trying to sound bitter but, it never worked out well for him.

"Well sorry I like to be clean unlike some people," I said smiling as sweetly as possible.

I couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked irritated and I cursed myself for thinking it.

"Well _maybe_ if I could get in my shower I would be cleaner," he said smiling back.

"I doubt it. You're just naturally filthy," I said laughing and taking the patient file from a nurse and leaning against the counter.

He leaned next to me, his body inches away.

"How filthy?" he questioned in his "I'm so seductive" voice.

I leaned in as if to kiss him but bypassed to his ear, catching him off guard.

"Very," I whispered and brushed his shoulder as I walked past him, laughing at the look on his face.

**^##!%&%^&$#$1%#^**

I walked into the cafeteria and started to slow down at the door.

In my seat next to Avery sat Corinne Taylor, a scrub nurse.

I cringed as he laughed at something she said.

She stood as I walked up.

"So I gotta go but, I guess I'll see you later," she said grinning giddily and brushing her hand over his shoulder as she walked away.

She shot me a look and continued walking.

_"I guess I'll see u later," _I said doing my best imitation earning a laugh from Avery.

"She's a nice girl," he said taking bite of his sandwich.

I rolled my eyes, " Yea, a nice girl who can't wait to flick her hair for you some more and get comfortable in your bed."

He laughed harder.

"Like you?" he questioned muffling a laugh.

"Shut up. We're friends. It's different," I said smiling.

"Think about my bed often?" he teased, grinning.

"Or not," she laughed aloud, almost snorting.

He laughed and went back to his food.

**^&$$#$!$$^$%&Y%^&W$%$ (Avery's POV) $$^%&*&^%#$!%&(*&^%#$**

Kira pushed me in the shoulder as I made another joke at her.

"What it's true. Stop fighting it," I continued.

She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Oh shut up," she muttered lightly and I threw an arm around her.

"Oh lighten up Kir," I said still laughing.

"Whatever," she spat out.

I tightened my grip on her shoulders and she playfully pushed me off.

I laughed and got a smile out of her as I lightly grasped her hand.

We turned to go see my grandfather but, I halted at the door.

"And the infamous Jackson Avery enters the room," my brother Jesse says standing in his Armani suit.

"And my asshole brother enters the country," I countered and held a clear face.

"Aww come on Jack. Be nice," my other brother Kenneth chimed in.

"And why should I do that?" I questioned on edge.

"You know Jack always the drama queen," Jesse said and I could feel Kira step more in front of me.

Kira clenched my hand tightly and nudged me, shooting me a look.

I backed down and relaxed.

She let go and held out her hand.

"Kira Night. Nice to meet you both," she said shaking both of their hands.

"So I see why Jack likes Seattle so much," Jesse said holding on to her hand longer than necessary.

She smiled modestly and stepped back beside me.

I could feel myself glare at him, wanting to take his head off.

"I have to agree. Who would have thought Jack with a girlfriend," Kenneth said smiling.

"We're not together," me and Kira said simultaneously earning a look.

"Yet," my grandfather said yawning.

He began to shift in his bed and Kira shot to his side, checking his stats and heart rate.

"Ahh Marilyn, always taking care of me. Marry her or I will Avery," he said opening his eyes.

She smiled taking his hand.

I could feel the heat on my face but, redirected my thoughts.

I found that I quickly got used to his nickname for Kira in reference to Marilyn Monroe.

Apparently she had the air and ambiance of the famous actress.

I had to disagree, she had more.

Sheppard stuck his head in the door.

"Kira, Avery, all hands on deck," he announced and then shot down the hallway.

"We'll bring you lunch later Harper. Nice meeting you both," Kira said quickly.

"Very nice to meet you too," Jesse said rather slyly but, I shook it off as we practically ran out the door.

**%$%&^*(&^%$#$^%&*()*&^%$#**

**I will develop the two brothers appearances in the next chapter =) Tell me what you think**


	14. Anything longer than4ever Is Fine w Me

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't care. **

**Enjoy!**

**Anything longer than Forever Is Fine With Me**

**(Avery's POV)**

I lay down on the bed in the on call room and sighed.

I was already sick of my brothers being here.

If I had my way they both would have jumped off cliffs a long time ago.

The door opened and I didn't have to look up to know it was Kira.

"Today is crazy insane. Eight major traumas in one day, I feel amazing," she said smiling.

I glanced up to see her kick off her louboutins and lay next to me.

I scooted over as her head grazed my shoulder.

"How's your grandfather?" she asked.

"He has one more surgery assuming everything goes as planned. Then my brothers can finally go home and get out of my life," I said happy at just the thought.

"They can't be that bad. They seemed to tease you a bit but, isn't that what brothers do?" she said rolling on her stomach to face me .

"Teasing is what brothers do. Torment and make life a living hell is what mine have done. They just take advantage of the fact that I'm not a raging asshole like they are, especially Jesse. He's taken just about everything I've ever vaguely given a crap about," I said sighing at the overwhelming amount of memories.

"That can't be true. He couldn't possibly have taken everything. Not everyone is all bad," Kira said and I looked at her with a blank face.

"Tell that to 5 year old me who had the bike he got for his birthday given to his Jesse. Or 10 year old me when he took all the credit for winning the scoring the winning goal for the team that I was on. Or maybe 15 year old me who got his first girlfriend taken by none other than Jessie. Or when he pantsed me in front of my entire 10th grade class. Or when he told my 11th grade crush I was a virgin with no experience and a thing for leather. Oh and did I mention he slept with my prom date?" I started to ramble out but, Kira halted my words with her hand.

"Ok, ok I get it. He sucks big time," she said lying on her back again next to me.

After a moment of silence she broke it.

"Did he really sleep with your prom date?" she said disbelievingly.

"Yeah," I said laughing and for some reason that broke all tension my brother gave me.

"What a loser you were," she said and I gave her a look, not believing she said that.

Her eyes were fixed to the top bunk with a smile on her face.

I shoved her off the bed and she yelped.

"Aveerry!" she exclaimed from the floor.

She glared at me with a frown and I smiled.

"What a loser you are," I said grinning.

She grabbed the pillow and hit me with it continuous, hopping back on the bed, and attacking.

I laughed and grabbed her arms pulling her next to me.

She stuck her tongue out at me and propped up on her elbow.

I smiled once more.

"Kira," I said and she looked over.

"Thank you," I said and she smiled.

"You're welcome. I know how hopeless you are without me," she replied and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Now scotch over. I'm trying to sleep here.

She closed her eyes and our bodies faced one another.

She reached over and took my hand before snuggling closer and dozing off.

Her hair was scattered almost angelically.

As I gazed at her slumbering face I couldn't help but, hope she was stayed right where she was forever, right beside me, longer if humanly possible.

**$^%&^*&(*&*^&%$#%$!#$%#^$&%)*_&)^*%$#$#^$&%*^(&)***

**Review. Be Real. Be Honest. Story Alert. **

**Btw: Next Chapter Posting Tomorrow **


	15. Dinner Is Served

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't care!**

**Hey Fanfic Peps! I did not plan on posting this at all but, I had an idea and poof it appeared. It's been sweet so far but, I want to throw a wrench in the mix starting now. Don't worry Kira and Avery will get back to their sweetness eventually :) rollercoaster emotion ride! **

**Enjoy!**

**Dinner Is Served**

"Alright. Things are looking pretty good. Your vitals are great. Your body has been accepting the surgery. You can go home today if you like," Kira said smiling widely to Harper.

Jackson and Jessie stood idly in the room as Kira double checked the chart.

"Well that's great to hear Marilyn. I would love it if you could join us for dinner tonight to celebrate," Harper said.

"Yeah Kira join us. Kenneth had to leave early so we have a chair open just for you," Jesse added smirking and Jackson shifted uncomfortably.

"I would love to Harper but, you should really stay in doors at least tonight," she responded and Jackson sighed in relief.

Harper's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll be fine. It's just dinner," he said in his I know what's best for me voice.

Kirk smiled again.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you come over to Avery's place tonight and I'll cook for you guys," she said and that lite Harper up.

"I would love that. Why didn't I get you as a grandchild. These boys are useless," he said and Jackson rolled his eyes.

Kira laughed and squeezed Harper's hand.

"You guys should come around 6," she said heading for the door.

Jackson followed closely giving his grandfather a goodbye while ignoring his brother completely.

"Why would you do this," he said as they walked.

Kira shrugged, "He wanted a dinner. I can make dinner, problem solved."

"But my brother is included in this and I don't want anymore time with him then I have to have," Avery said and Kira faced him.

"Look get over it. They are coming. You are helping. Be ready to leave work early. I have to go to the grocery store," she said in an absolute tone and with that she turned and walked away, leaving a speechless Jackson Avery.

#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$%^&*((((((*&^%$#

"Hurry up you're late," Kira said grabbing Avery's shirt and trying to force it over his head.

"Be patience jeez," he says grabbing her wrists.

"Then hurry up I've bee waiting a half an hour and I need to shop, prepare, and let it cook. Not to mention dessert," she said not stopping her current endeavors.

Just then the door opened and in walked Meredith, Lexie, Izzie, and George.

Kira and Avery didn't seem to notice as they continued to bicker.

Kira crossed her arms in defeat tapping her Louboutins against the floor.

They all looked at each other than back at them.

Avery was shirtless and arguing with a impatient Kira.

They looked like an old married couple...with much better style and physiques.

"You guys do realize this is a locker room. Please take your sexual frustrations out elsewhere," Izze said grabbing her bag of cookies from her locker.

The two looked at her, finally realizing they had company.

"Well if someone wasn't such a slow poke," Kira said grabbing her bag.

"Or if someone wasn't such an impatient drama queen," Avery countered.

"So says the guy clearly running for this year's Ms United States. How's your makeup artist doing these days?" Kira said and Avery looked at her in disbelief.

"So says the girl who literally spends days in the shower," Avery exclaimed putting on his jacket as they headed for the door.

"Alright now you might want to watch it Madonna," Kira said smiling and she knew she had him.

"You said you wouldn't mention that ever again," he muttered as he opened the door.

She walked out of it laughing as she grabbed his bicep and the door slammed shut.

The others were in silence.

"Does anyone else want to know what that Madonna thing was about," George said making everyone laugh.

&&^*&*^%&$^%&^*&(*^%&^4*&^%$##$^%&%#

"So what's in it again?" I asked as he came up behind Kira and peaked over her shoulder.

"Pot Roasted Beef with bacon, mushrooms, and a bit of red wine. Then I have some mashed potatoes and brussels sprouts," she said as she slowly mixed the simmering concoction.

I cringed at the sound of brustle sprouts.

I absolutely hated them.

Kira smiled, "They taste great with maple syrup and toasted almonds."

She took a fork and grabbed one of the glazed brussel sprouts and a piece of shredding almond.

She brought the fork to my lips and I opened reluctantly.

I went from disgusted to in pure bliss within seconds.

"Good isn't it," she asked grinning and all I could do was nod.

"Thought so," she said before putting the pan of roast beef back in the oven so it wouldn't get cold.

She reached up and brushed her hand across my face.

"You have something right...there," she said removing whatever was on my face.

I gulped as she gave me her smile before turning.

"I'm going to change," she said and I laughed to myself as she went into my room.

_When did my apartment become hers._

Moments later she came out and I almost lost it.

Her dark green dress hugged her in all the right places and though she wore almost no make she was stunning.

Her hair was pulled back into a bun.

"How do I look," she asked smoothing her dress.

I approached her and found myself reaching in her hair.

"My hair is a mess. Stop it," she said frowning.

I fought with her but silenced her when I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer.

I pulled the bun loose and ran my fingers through it.

I smiled at the scene before me, her hair array but, still perfect.

It was always better down in my opinion.

My hand dragged from her hair to her chin and I lifted it up slightly.

"You're breathtaking," I said not able to help myself and sudddenly the atmosphere grew more serious.

She looked me in the eyes and my hand hadn't left her face.

I could feel something pulling our faces closer until I could almost...

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

We sprung apart quickly and looked at the door.

She cleared her throat, "Uhh I'll get it."

She hurried to door and I sighed, mad at how horrible their timing was.

**#$^%*$#%$!^%&^*&)(*^%&$^%#^&*&()*&*^&%$^%#!$^%&^***

**Alright hope you liked! Next Chapter coming and then we shall see the dinner happen. Any predictions on how it's going to turn out? lol ;D**


	16. Not So Perfect Timing

**Disclaimer: If I owned every episode would be extremely late**

**Not So Perfect Timing **

"Hey everyone, come on in," I said forcing my smile for the guests.

My breathing was shaky and the room suddenly felt hotter.

Avery almost kissed me and I'm pretty sure I was going to kiss him back.

Harper and Jesse entered and I closed the door behind them.

"I hope you don't mind but, I thought it would be good to invite a few more people so I invited some of your friends," Harper said taking a seat on the couch.

Avery jaw clenched but, I shot him a look.

"Breath in, breath out," I mouthed to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Care for a drink Jesse?" I asked and headed for the bar.

"Yes, whiskey would be great. I'm shocked you have a bar at all Jack. We all know you can't hold your liquor to save your life," Jesse said smirking.

"Oh and you can? Mr. Lets sleep with half my office at every work party ever thrown," Avery said sarcastically.

"That was no accident baby bro. I guess the Avery gene where woman actually like you skipped over you in the gene pool," Jesses countered.

"Oh you mean the gene that makes you addicted to womanizing and gives you a strange desire to contract both AIDS and HIV? Yeah I guess that did skip me," Avery almost yelled.

They both stared each other down as if they were still teens.

The door bell rang to my relief.

"Saved by the bell," I muttered to myself and went to the door.

Meredith, Lexie, Cristina, Reed, April, George, Percy, Alex and Izzie all file in one at a time, slightly more dressed up then they were earlier in the day.

"Hey everyone welcome," I said greeting all of them individually.

After hanging all jackets and getting everyone a seat I sighed.

I was wishing that this could end and everyone could go home.

_This is going to be a looooonnng dinner. _

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" I said instead giving my best host smile.

The night went by pretty well.

Everyone conversed and jokes, as well as stories, were shared.

When the food came out everyone was clearly ready for it, as if they hadn't had a home cooked meal in ages.

It seemed as if everyone was enjoying it.

"This is amazing," Alex said between giant bites.

Percy nodded in agreement.

"Tell me Marilyn where'd you learn to cook so well?" Harper said grinning as he ate a brussel sprout.

"Well I didn't have the most…motherly of mothers, so I fended for myself most of the time," I said smiling sadly.

That was quite an understatement.

My mother wasn't a mother figure at all, in fact she probably made other mothers cry in disappointment.

As everyone finished there dinner I collected the dishes.

"Anyone up for dessert?" I asked and there were many cheers of affirmation and I laughed.

"Take that as a yes."

"Let me help you," Jesse said getting up and grabbing plates.

"Thanks," I said and he followed me into the kitchen.

"You know, you really are something special," he said as I placed dishes in the sink.

"And why is that," I replied back.

"Well…for starters you can work 24 hour surgical shifts while coming home and cooking a full blown meal. You're funny…smart…and undeniably gorgeous," he said now behind me.

I turned around and saw him looming over me.

"I also love this thing called personal space. You mind giving me some," I said and he smirked.

"Are you sure about that? I mean if this is about Avery I'm sure he'll get over it."

"Get over what exactly?"

"You, me, and our lack of personal space," he said and it was my turn to smirk.

"I don't know what you think is going on now but, I'm pretty sure you're headed in the wrong direction."

"Am I? You're way out of Jack's league whereas you and I would make perfect sense."

I was seriously disturbed by how serious he was about everything he was saying.

Who the hell did he think he was.

"And why is that?"

"Because he's not on the same level as neither of us. We understand each other. I know you know what I mean," he continued and I suddenly knew I needed to end this.

"Look you don't know what you're talking about. Jackson is a great guy and my friend. I'm just sorry that he has to have a grade A ass as his brother. Who the hell do you think you are? You're in his home, surrounded by his friends and colleagues, and you're trying to call the shots? No I don't think so," I said angrily.

All he did was smirk that same annoying smirk.

"And what the hell are you sm…," my words were cut off by his lips on mine.

I pushed at his chest but, he was strong than me.

I finally pushed hard enough to push him back a couple of inches.

Before I could say anything I heard a voice from the kitchen entrance.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jackson said in complete disgust.

I could see he had the wrong idea because he looked more than a little pissed.

"Isn't pretty obvious?" Jesse said smiling.

"No, Jackson it's not what it looks like," I said quickly approaching him.

"Oh it's not? Are you sure? Cause I'm pretty sure it looks like you and my brother making out in my kitchen unless my eyes deceive me," he said stepping back.

I grabbed his arm but he flinched and stepped back.

"It wasn't like tha…"

He cut me off.

"To hell it wasn't. I am so sick of you and your pathological need to go after everything that's mine. You know what whatever, go for it" he said turning around to walk out.

"Avery please," I said grabbing his hand but, he pulled away.

"Kira don't," he said rushing out through the living room and past everyone.

"Thanks for coming everyone. Have a nice trip grandpa," he said trying to keep his cool before turning and walking out the door and slamming it.

I turned to see a confused room of a guest and a cocky looking Jesse.

"Guess he couldn't take the heat," Jesse said and I stared at him as if I wanted to punch him because I did.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked in disbelief as I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Did we miss something?" Percy asked and all I could do was stay silent.

"So maybe we should get that dessert to go," Alex said and I took a breath.

"I think that would be best," I said and turned to make the to go bags in despair.

**Next chapter already written. Released tomorrow. **


	17. Verbal Blows

**Disclaimer: If I owned every episode would be extremely late**

**Verbal Blows **

"What is wrong with you?" Kira exclaimed loudly as she closed the door to Avery's apartment.

Everyone went home and Harper had gone across to her apartment to go to sleep after Kira made it clear she needed to yell at Jesse.

"Well as of now? I would have to say nothing," Jesse replied smug as ever.

His smirk was full and she was just about ready to punch him straight in the nose.

"What is it? Are you seriously so unhappy with your life that you have to attempt to ruin others to make you feel better or is it just your life's goal to be the biggest asshole you can be before you die," she attacked looking him directly in his eyes.

"Am I allowed to pick both?"

All she could do was stand there and search his eyes.

She looked away in defeat.

"I have no idea how you share blood," she said brushing past him as she took a seat on the couch.

"Oh here goes the speech about how Jackson's a better man than me. Yatta, Yatta Ya, I've heard it all before. Not my fault he has such a stick up his ass," he responded sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"He's not just a better man than you but, a better person. You've made that clear by the way you parade around as if you're God's gift to earth, not realizing you're more like a subtle disease that creeps up and kills people in their sleep silently. And maybe he wouldn't always have a stick up his ass if you had a little understanding of what being a brother really means and had enough self-respect to at least pretend you have some decency. You're a joke and you don't even realize it and the fact that I can tell you that after knowing you five minutes shows you have quite a lot of self-improvement to get started on, assuming you don't have your own cell in hell already," she said, knowing her defensive nature got the best of her sometimes.

All was silent for a second.

"Ouch…you sure know how to throw your fair share of verbal punches," he said taking a deep breath.

"What? Am I supposed to be sorry cause I'm not," she said bitterly.

"I wasn't always like this you know," he responded sitting next to her.

"Got any proof to go with that theory?" she asked sarcastically and he laughed.

"No really, I vaguely remember a time when being an ass never crossed my mind. But then again that was most likely before Jackson was born. As soon as he came into existence it's like I've always wanted to make his life a living hell. At first it was accident and then it was just habit. Plus he's such an easy target. And it's like he picks the most difficult road on purpose. It just made it that much easier," he said smirking to himself.

"Jackson doesn't take easy routes. He believes in hard work and proving people wrong. He's strong, independent, and loves a challenge. I guess pride is the only thing you two actually have in common. He's just so stubborn. Jeez, he made that clear the way he just stormed out of here…," she hung her head low.

Jesse just stared in surprise but, then smiled.

"Wow…you got it bad. Who would of thought my loser brother Jackson gets a girl like you," he says clearly amused at his own words.

It made her sick.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're…"

"…friends. Yeah I know. It was very clear by the look on his face when I kissed you," his voice sarcastic.

All Kira could do was sigh loudly.

"So…wanna what a movie?" Jesses said and Kira looked at him in bewilderment.

"No! Why would I do that," she said shocked by how ridiculous he sounded.

"Come on sit down. You called the hospital and that bar across the street from it to let you know if he showed up. Plus, I think he needs to cool off. People say stupid things when they are mad. Believe me I know. Sit down please," he said smiling, patting the seat next to him.

Kira sighed and plopped next to him, tossing him the remote.

$#%^$#^&*&^&%^$%%&^*&&%^#$

**Next Chapter either tomorrow or the day after. It's not quite how I want it yet. Reviews.**


	18. Morning Surprises

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, don't care **

**Hello everyone here is the next chaptewr.**

**Enjoy!**

**Morning Surprises**

**(general POV)**

Kira woke witha headache, bright light peeking through the holes between the curtains.

She was curled up on one side of the coach with a blanket thrown over her.

She looked over to the opposite end and found Jessie sprawled out, her laughter building up in her throat.

He still had whipped cream from last night in his hair but, it was not dry and crusty.

The night went by surprisingly well and though Kira still considered him to be a Grade A Jackass, he was much more likable and tolerable.

They had watched two movies and then fell asleep to a rerun of Gilmore Girls.

Kira had picked the first movie, Annie.

She loved musicals like no other but, of course Jessie criticized it the entire time but, this just caused a few dozen healthy movie debates.

The same happened for the second movie chosen by Jesse, Grown Ups.

The laughed, talked, and argued the night away in between popcorn, licorice, jelly beans, ice cream and hot chocolate.

Jesse was hunched over the coach and held up by a pillow.

Kira stood and easily plucked the pillow from under him.

He went flying to the floor in a pile.

"Good morning to you too Ace," he responded groggily, addressing her by the nickname he bestowed on her after watching Gilmore Girls.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that? You can't just steal a nickname from someone else and then give it to me," she said coming out of the kitchen.

"Who says, unless, there is a nicknames book of rules and regulations that I didn't know about," the sarcasm in his voice making her laugh aloud.

"I'll make sure to Google it when I get a chance. I'm gonna shower. Don't drink all the coffee," she said sending him a smile before disappearing through Avery's door.

Jesse smirked after her. He couldn't help but, think it wouldn't be so bad if she ended up with Avery. It wouldn't completely suck to have her as a sister.

#^%$#^#^$^$

**(Avery's POV) **

I am an idiot.

I am absolutely sure of that.

I stormed out of there last night out of blind anger entirely.

My brother is an inconsiderate jerk who never thinks about anyone but himself but, I was a total douche for lumping Kira into that.

I care about her a lot and I just couldn't take the thought of her and my scumbag of a brother.

She was loyal and I can't believe I doubted that.

I knock on her door but, no one answers so I assume she's at the hospital already.

I turn and open the door to my apartment.

%!%!#%$^$^#%#!%

**(general POV) **

Jesse flinched as the hot coffee dropped on the front of his shirt.

He quickly removed it and dried himself.

He walked out of the kitchen but, halted at the sight before him.

"Jackson…hey," Jesse said evenly.

"Why are you still here?" Jackson inquired as rudely as possible.

"Well you didn't quite stick around to make sure I left soooo…"

"Don't be a smartass."

Avery wasn't angry but, he wasn't over it either.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you've forgiven me," Jesse says rolling his eyes.

"Forgiveness is for people who apologize," Avery countered walking towards his bedroom.

He stopped walking at the sound of running water and humming.

"Don't tell me you brought some random girl you found up to my apartment and forced me into having to get a new bed," Avery said disgusted.

Avery almost gagged thinking of the previous exploits of his brother that he had the misfortune to interrupt.

Jesse on the other hand was a little ticked by his assumption.

"If by some random girl you mean Kira than I guess technically yes. But then again we didn't quite make it to your bed. You might wanna check out your couch though," he said before he could stop himself.

Jesse knew he was being a failure as a person but, somehow he didn't care.

Avery turned around dangerously slow.

In the back of his mind he hoped that Avery knew he was just messing with him but, as he looked at his brother there were no amused features.

"Is there some type of disorder you have that I didnt know about or did I just sleep through the part of your life where you were actually a decent human being?" Avery started in.

"Time after time you just continue to screw me over every single chance you get and I so fucking sick of it!"

Pure fury seeped from Avery and physical pain coursed his body.

"Was it too much to ask that just this once you pretend you're my brother? You're an asshole who takes pleasure in taking everything I have one by one. Was it so hard to just hold back your careless tendencies and consider the repercussions of your actions? Could you not see that I care about her more than most people in my life? It truly makes me sick to call you my brother."

Jesse was now angry at the fact that he was being blamed for someone else's misfortune.

"You ever think that if something is taken so easily it's not really yours? Don't blame me because you haven't had the balls to make a move on Kira. Plus maybe you should pick things and people who aren't so easy. Life le..."

Jesse went flying to the floor as Avery's fist collided with his jaw.

"What the hell is going on in here," Kira exclaimed from the bedroom doorway.

"We're done," Avery said to Jesse as he fled the scene and shooted out the door.

Kira ran after him, grabbing his arm in the hallway.

"Avery wait," she said only to have the arm jerk from her grasp.

He went down the stairs as fast as possible leaving her in the dust.

She turned and entered the apartment.

"What just happened?" she said dumbfounded.

"He's a maniac, that's what," Jessie answered trying to move his jaw.

Kira gave him a looked and stared him down.

"Plus...I kinda implied that we may have...slept together," he said guiltily.

"What! So he punched you?"

"No. First I called you easy and then he punched me," he said matter of factly.

Kira groaned in frustration and grabbed her things.

"I have to go find him," she said heading out the door.

**%$#^#%&*$^&$^#^$#&#%*#%&#$&$&#%&#$&#**

**Reviews Please. **


	19. And The Walls Come Tumbling Down

**Disclaimer: Dont own dont care**

**Hey everyone this is a short chapter but more is coming soon **

**Enjoy!**

** And The Walls Come Tumbling Down  
**

Kira rushed into the hospital, eager to talk to Avery.

She halted as she saw him leaning against the counter at the nurse's station.

Her walking slowed and she took a breath as she approached him.

Meredith and Lexie had obviously caught on to Avery's off mood because they kept glancing up from their charts.

"Hey, can we talk," Kira asked hesitantly.

He tensed up immediately.

"I'm a bit busy," Avery responded not bothering to look at her.

"Avery, please," she said pleading with her eyes.

He looked up with blank eyes.

"Why don't you go talk to my brother instead," he responded bitterly and she flinched.

"Avery..." she started but, he cut her off.

"No, it's fine. I get it," he said shrugging his shoulders and trying to walk by.

Kira stood in front of him.

"No you don't. Last night was nothing. Me and your brother..."

"I'd rather not hear about the details if you don't mind," Avery said cutting her off again and she was really getting tired of it.

She wasn't upset coming here but, she was getting there.

"There are no details to tell. Can we just go and talk in private where the whole world isn't staring," Kira said making bystanders look away.

"Oh so now you care when people are watching? You don't seem to care when you're being a sarcastic smartass. Maybe this topic is a bit to delicate for you. It's ok I'm sure everyone in this hospital understands the concept of sex. You couldn't help yourself right? I can't really blame you on account your past. You do get around right," Avery said, clearly not thinking before he spoke.

Kira stood there in complete shock.

He couldn't have hurt her more if he punched her in the face.

"Wow," she said quietly as she stared at his conflicted face.

"When I'm wrong about someone I'm really wrong," she said brushing past him doing her best not to let the blow she just received get to her but, she couldn't help playing over in her head the many days and nights she opened up to him...

**$ #%#%$ $ !#$%&^*^*)&&&(^%*$#% $ #!$%^&%**

**So I was thinking I would do some flashbacks of when they were just becoming friends. I skipped the weeks of friendship development but, I thought this last chapter left a nice opening for something like that. Let me know if you'd be into reading that or if I should just go on with current events.**


	20. FlashBack 1

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Dont Care**

**Hey Everyone! So I'm Going To Be Doing A Few Flashbacks of Avery and Kira Moments. Hope you like ;)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Don't Ask What Made Me Do It (FlashBack 1):_  
_**

**_S__he paints her fingers with a close precision__  
He starts to notice empty bottles of gin  
And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for_**

_**A lonely speaker in a conversation**_  
_**Her words were swimming through his ears again**_  
_**There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for**_

_The music played through out Kira's apartment as she cooked and cleaned.  
_

_It was a Thursday evening and she was doing her three week ritual.  
_

_She took the day off and just dedicated it to herself.  
_

_She pulled an intervention on her home and clean every part of it.  
_

_Then she took a long bath during which she'd do her hair and nails and groom herself.  
_

_After, she put on some shorts and a t shirt and made dinner as she played her endless amount of music.  
_

_Tonight was pasta night and the sauce had been cooking all day.  
_

_She twisted her hair into a messy bun and then poured herself a glass of wine.  
_

_She looked down and found the forgotten bag of trash.  
_

_She picked it up and opened the door singing.  
_

_"Say what you mean  
Tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign  
I want to believe," she sang, half dancing as she tossed the bag down the trash bin.  
_

_"Woooaaah Mona Lisa," she sang but, halted at the sight of Avery standing there watching her, clearly just coming home from work.  
_

_"Please don't stop on my account," he said smiling and she felt her face heat up.  
_

_"Uh..I...hi," she said plainly and his smile widened at the realization he'd caught her off guard.  
_

_"Hi, indeed. You sounded great by the way," he continued as he advanced towards his door.  
_

_"Thanks," was all she said.  
_

_She didn't sing in front of people any more so she was a little embarrassed.  
_

_"You feeling ok? You should have already made some smart ass comment by now," he said and she just shrugged.  
_

_"I guess I'm feeling generous. I've came to the conclusion I should be nice to you because if I don't then who will," she said regaining her normal vigor.  
_

_Avery smirked.  
_

_"There she is."  
_

_"What can I say I'm a generous person," she said and they shared a smile of amusement at their usual bickering and comment swapping.  
_

_"In the mood for pasta?" she inquired leaning against the doorway.  
_

_"What, is Earl, the homeless guy across the street experimenting with Italian foods again," Avery responded jokingly.  
_

_"No, it's Thai week," she responded and he smiled once more. _

_"I happen to have extra food I can't possibly eat all by myself. If you want I can maybe, possibly spare you the instant ramen preparation," she said nonchalantly and his eyes furrowed at once.  
_

_He looked around in confusion as if he lost something.  
_

_"What are you looking for?" _

_"The hidden camera. You're being nice to me and offering me food. Either you're punking me or planning homicide that I fully believe you can get away with," Avery said making Kira roll her eyes and cross her arms. _

_"Would you like food or not?" she said turning and looking back.  
_

_He gave another smirk before walking in and closing the door behind him.  
_

_Kira didn't know what made her invite Avery in but, somehow she knew nothing would ever be the same.  
_

**_%^&&(($%%^*&*((&^%%((# !$% %$!# $ #$#_**

**_Review Review Review! I have the next chapter already but, I want reviews! lol  
_**


	21. FlashBack 2

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Dont Care**

**Hey Everyone! So here's a little fluff flashback :)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Around We Go (FlashBack 2):_  
_**

_"Hahahahaha Avery! Stop!" Kira exclaimed with tears of laughter running down her face as Avery spun her around in the mini merry-go-round._

_He stopped and she tried stepping off, only to lose her balance._

_Avery caught her and dropped to the ground, her landing on his lap as they laughed._

_"Jeez jerk," she said smiling as she shoved him in the arm._

_"What? I was just reminding you of how much fun parks can be," Avery said giving her another smirk before standing up._

_He held out his hand and she took it rising to her feet._

_He grabbed her arms and steadied her._

_"Well congratulations. You've done the exact opposite," she said jokingly._

_Kira had invited Avery on a run to the nearby park at five in the morning and he accepted._

_They had reached the park and then somehow she had ended up on the merry-go-round._

_They walked over to the swing and they each sat in one._

_"You know, when I was little my grandmother would take me to the park after school and we'd just stay here for an hour and a half and just...be," Avery said staring off into the distance, smiling to himself._

_"It was some of the only time we got alone. She owned a small bakery around the corner from where she lived. I guess that's why I love baking so much. The day before she died we didn't get to go to the park because she wasn't feeling well."_

_"Me and brother had gotten into a fight and as always my grandfather took his side. I was pissed but, she always knew what to say. I was sulking outside when she came out and sat next to me. She said, 'Affliction is the wholesome soil of virtue, where patience, honor, sweet humility, and calm fortitude, take root and strongly flourish.' Then she kissed the top of my head and went inside._  
_Those were the last words she said to me," Avery finished with sad eyes._

_Kira was looking at him with sympathy._

_"She sounds like an amazing grandmother. I'm sorry," she said and he looked up at her giving a small smile._

_"It's alright. It happened a long time ago. I honestly don't know why I just told you that," he said confused at himself._

_He looked away._

_"I'm glad you did," Kira said, her words spilling out._

_Avery looked back up at her and they locked eyes._

_They stared at each other for a while before Kira broke it._

_"Race you back," Kira said giving a wide smile before standing up and sprinting off, Avery not far behind her._

**_#^&^%^$#$ !%$%^*&%^$&%*^&%^$^&%*^&%_**

**_Reviews! Pretty Please. I have the next flashback and I might post it tomorrow. This next one digs slightly into Kira's Past :)  
_**


	22. FlashBack 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care  
**

**Hey Everyone! Here is the nex****t flashback and hope you like it. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**Playing Your Cards Right (Flashback 3)  
**

_"Why is it that the man always changes who they are and the woman doesn't?" Avery said leaning against the couch as he sat on the floor in front of the TV._

_"The same reason that women hold all the cards in the relationship," Kira responded reaching for the popcorn._

_They had been hanging out non stop for a week now.  
_

_"No way. You may hold cards but, we guys hold plenty of cards," Avery said clearly convinced of himself._

_Kira laughed and pinched his cheek._

_"It's so cute how you actually think you do."_

_He looked over at her with the new look he made just for her every time she said something mocking, which was often._

_They turn back to the movie that was almost ending._

_"So let me get this straight. He makes fun of this girl for years, hangs with her once, then gives up his friends and reputation for her, simultaneously deciding his life's goals and becoming a better person," Avery stated staring blankly at the screen._

_"Exactly, that's why they call it A Walk To Remember," she responded not taking her eyes off the screen._

_The wedding scene was taking place and Avery looked next to him to see Kira's intense stare._

_He couldn't help savoring the moment for a while.  
_

_He had grown to love the times they spent in sweats and t-shirts plopped in front of the tv watching ridiculous movies and shows.  
_

_"You're not going to cry are you?" Avery said jokingly._

_"No," she said shoving him in the arm and he laughed._

_"I just...really...connect with this movie," she said lightly and Avery rose his eyes in curiosity._

_"You connect with having leukemia and changing a boys direction in life?" Avery asked in all seriousness._

_Kira smiled a little before shaking her head._

_"No...well you know how I said my mom died...she had leukemia," she said looking down at her hand._

_Her fingers were fiddling with the bowl of m&ms in her lap._

_Avery stared at her waiting patiently._

_"She loved to laugh at it and she could make a joke out of absolutely anything," Kira said smiling to herself._

_"I guess you had to get it from somewhere," Avery said turning towards her._

_Kira smiled more widely._

_"Yeah...she would always say that real love is like the wind...you can't see it but, you can feel it...cheesy I know but, when she always seem to believe it. When she was sick she made me promise that when I settled down that I'd make sure to find a guy who would stick with me through cancer even if I died," she continued laughing heartily._

_"She always said it as a joke but, I guess I always took it to heart," she said , her smile fading._

_Avery's arm was draped along the edge of the couch as he leaned in her direction._

_She leaned against his arm as she looked down at her hands._

_"So the movie..." he inquired._

_She looked up._

_"...is what I want. I want a guy who will stay with me through everything. I want someone that will give up everything for me and do all he can to make my dreams come true. I want someone who will make me a telescope and stand up for me and take me for who I am. Maybe it's unrealistic but...it's what I want you know," she said looking back down somewhere in between her mini speech._

_When she looked back up Avery's eyes were on her with an intensity she hadn't yet seen._

_"What?" she asked quietly._

_He smiled at that, shaking his head._

_"Nothing...it's just, I didn't know your mom but, I'm sure she would be very proud of the woman you are," he said sincerely and her eyes widened before she responded._

_"Thank you...I like to think so," she said and for the first time in a long time she felt completely comfortable wearing her heart on her sleeve, if only for a little while._

_He took her hand in his.  
_

_"Well you should know so," he said and she was caught by his eyes._

_They stared at each other for a while the mood between them shifting._

_"So, how do you feel about Atonement? I personally think it's completely underrated as a movie," Avery said breaking the trance and walking over to his movies._

_"I'd actually have to agree. Great movie but, didn't get the attention it deserved," she responded sitting up._

_Avery looked back at her._

_"You actually agree with me on something? Wow, who knew," he said smiling._

_"It was bound to happen," she said smiling back._

_"But don't get used to it," she backed up and he laughed._

_"Wouldn't dream of it," he said, knowing this was the beginning of something good._

___**&^%$%#%^*&*&P(&*^(&%*^%^#$%# $ *(^&*%&^(**_

_Alright! Hope that one was ok. Next is more light and fluffy ;)_**_  
_**


	23. Flashback 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Hello Everyone! This is the next flashback and there will be one more after this. I would say it's more serious and will get more to the root of Kira. Well...at least a piece of her. Hope you like this one and thank you so much for your feedback! Enjoy!**

**If You Wanted Me To Kick Your Ass All You Had To Do Was Ask **

_Avery walked into the lobby and saw Meredith, Christina, and Alex standing around.  
_

_He assumed they were all going to Joe's for a drink.  
_

_"Hey guys," Avery said approaching them.  
_

_"Hey. You headed to Joe's?" Meredith said looking towards him.  
_

_"No not today. You?"  
_

_"Yeah, we''re waiting for Lexie," Meredith responded just as the elevator opened.  
_

_"Jackson you up for a drink or six again so I can whip your butt in darts like yesterday," Percy said approaching the group, followed by Kepner, Reed, and Lexie.  
_

_"No, I can't, busy," Avery said greeting everyone else with a nod.  
_

_"Ahhh got plans with princess," Percy said smirking making Avery roll her eyes.  
_

_"She's not a princess. She could probably kick your ass," Avery responded and all of them glanced at one another then back at him.  
_

_"Her? Kick my ass?" Percy laughed.  
_

_"She's weighs like 100 pounds and she is too a princess," he continued clearly amused.  
_

_"I'd have to agree. I mean, her hair is always perfect. Not to mention, the little outfits and the way she saunters down ever hall in this hospital," Kepner said with cross arms.  
_

_"Don't sound so bitter April and you should all give her a chance," Avery said smiling at his judgmental friends and colleagues._

_"A chance to what? To take over our minds and perception like she has yours?" Lexie threw in annoyed.  
_

_"She can take over my mind anytime, even if she is a princess," Percy said suggestively but, his smirk quickly faded at the voice of an unexpected visitor.  
_

_"Well that is very good to know Charles Percy. I'll take that under consideration while I'm having a White Russian and about a dozen tequilla shots," Kira said walking over in her olive Valentino boots._

_"And thank you Kepner," she said giving her a smile.  
_

_"I use a natural homemade conditioner I picked up in India. I'll show you what's in it if you're interested. And Lexie I watch the syfy channel all the time so maybe I've been picking up a few things from the witches of eastwick," Kira said, managing to keep the sarcasm out of her voice but, keeping sincerity in._

_Avery stood there with his hands in his pocket with the same smirk he always made when she had a mini outburst.  
_

She walked towards the door with Avery closely behind.

_"And by the way..." Kira said turning and looking Percy directly between the eyes.  
_

_"I can kick your ass anywhere any time. Even if I am 100 pounds and a princess," she said smiling. Both Avery and Kira headed out the door.  
_

_"You just can't help yourself can you?" Avery said shaking his head.  
_

_"Nope," she responded hopping in the front seat of her car._

**_%^#&$^&#$^ #%^$$^& #%#!^$&#$%&$ ^!#&#%^$ ^&^&_**

**_Alright. Hope you liked. One more Flashback!_**


	24. Flashback 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything though I wish I did**_  
_

**I lied this isn't the last flashback. I have one more after this! **

**Enjoy!**

**I Would Get Ran Over By A Car For You...For Fifty Bucks **

_They had ran three miles and got half way through the last one when Avery challenged her to race the rest of the way._

_"Give it up Avery," Kira said sprinting with all she was worth down the long dirt trail._

_"No way Night," Jackson responded as he sprinted right along side of her._

_The apartment was in their sights and they were determined to beat one another._

_They were only a crosswalk away when Avery caught on to Kira's arm pulling her towards him and flying backwards onto the concrete._

_The car speeding down the street turned the corner running over the exact spot Kira would have been running if she kept going._

_Kira looked up at Avery who's eyes were closed but, murmurs came from him as he fought for conscience._

_"Avery...Avery! Open your eyes!" she exclaimed taking his face in her hands._

_She inspected his head and found no sign of external damage or blood.  
_

_"Come on you have to stay awake you might have a concussion," she said stroking his cheek with her thumb._

_"I had no idea you cared so much Night," he said giving a weak smile as he cracked an eye open._

_Kira smiled and shook her head at the same time._

_"Come on we have to get you inside. we're almost there," she said throwing his arm over her shoulder._

_He stood slowly leaning heavily onto her as he tried to regain his balance._

_"They made it to the elevator and into Kira's apartment._

_Avery sat on the couch while she went to go get ice.  
_

_She got a pack and then sat next to him.  
_

_"I'm fine really," Avery argued.  
_

_"I don't care. Put the ice on your head and lay back," she said sternly and he grinned before laying his head in her lap.  
_

_She looked surprised and he chuckled.  
_

_"What? You said lay back," he said and she glared but left him alone.  
_

_She put the ice on his head and looked down at Avery wondering how on earth he was starting to grow on her.  
_

_"Jackson," she said quietly.  
_

_"Hmm," he muttered with his eyes closed.  
_

_"Thank you," she said and he opened his eyes.  
_

_She felt embarrassed for some reason with his intense eyes in her.  
_

_Before she could say anything he broke out into a smile.  
_

_"Anytime," he said and she smiled back.  
_

_"That will be fifty bucks," he said and her mouth dropped open as hit him on the shoulder.  
_

_"Kidding, Kidding. First time is free," he said and she smiled looking away as he gave her that look that always made her heart skip a beat.  
_

_**^%$%^$%&*^$% #^&%*^&%^$&*^($^&*^^^&**&^$&%^^&*&^%**_

**_Thanks Peps._**


	25. Flashback 6

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything anytime**

**Hello Everyone this is the last flashback! Hope you like!**

**Enjoy! **

**Trust is a Verb **

_"Please tell me you're kidding," Kira laughed simultaneously choking on her wine.  
_

_"I kid you not. He made me get up right there in front of all my friends and recite the declaration of independence," Avery said hanging his head before taking a long drag of his glass of wine .  
_

_"Hahaha what happened after," she said still laughing.  
_

_"He said next time it would be The Bill of Rights," he answered cringing at the memory.  
_

_Kira just looked at him in surprise.  
_

_"Wait...you have the Bill of Rights memorized?" she questioned and he nodded shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal.  
_

_"As in each amendment and it's many sections?" she inquired further and he nodded.  
_

_"You are such a nerd it's crazy," she said and he winked at her.  
_

_"Yep, that's me. You should of seen me in high school," he said and she smiled._

_"Well we can," Kira said smiling as she rose to go get his yearbook she spotted while getting dressed one morning. _

_She glanced at herself in the mirror as she searched the bookshelf. _

_Her hair was curly, spilling all over her shoulders, with her ruby red lipstick complimenting her skin tone.  
_

_The black and red velvet corset set that she wore made her strangely uncomfortable.  
_

_Her lace knee high stocking clutched her legs and a bow at the rim of each of them made it worse.  
_

_She had even wore red Mary Jane stiletto heels with long black gloves.  
_

_She had a small deja vu moment, going back to her times of leather and burlesque dancing._

_They had went to a grad student's costume party on the second floor. Her and Avery had made a stupid bet and the stakes were picking one another's costume. Clearly she had lost. _

_She sat next to him with the large book._

_"Awww look at you," she gushed as he shook his head. _

_They flipped through the pages. _

_"What were you like in high school? You don't really talk about that. Or even college for that matter," Avery asked and she shrugged. _

_"I was...well I was this," she said motioning over her outfit. _

_Avery's eyebrow rose in confusion. _

_"By that you mean..."_

_"I liked being commercially attractive and I took advantage of that," she stated carefully. _

_"So you were that girl," Avery said knowingly._

_"What girl?"_

_"That girl that every guy wanted and ever girl wanted to be. You were hot, often half dressed, a teenage boy's dreamed, and everything teenage girls hate."_

_"I guess you're right. I wasn't keen on relationships and so I mostly just strung guys along. And college...well college...I just had a very screw everyone's feeling mentality," Kira said. _

_She wasn't very comfortable with this situation but, Avery being Avery made it easier. _

_"I...I slept with a lot of guys...many of which most likely had girlfriends..." _

_She had gotten quiet and Avery just sat and listened. _

_"I never really trusted anyone...sex was just a way to be close without actually being close. People would always comment on how gorgeous I was or how I should model or act yatta yatta but...I guess I was always kind of jealous. I was just a pretty face and when I made friends I could never really be sure if it was really me they wanted to be around or just the money my family is made of. And guys...well I've always thought it would be easier to be considered average...because at least then I'd know for a fact that I was being loved for me and who I am rather than how I look in lingerie. Sorry...I'm rambling."_

_She was so unbelievably uncomfortable and slightly appalled at how much she had just shared. Self-worth wasn't exactly a subject she talked about at all so this was way out of her comfort zone. _

_Avery was taken by her. She looked so vulnerable and so open and all he wanted to do was erase all the pain she clearly went through._

_"Thank you," Avery finally said. _

_She looked up at him still shaken._

_"For trusting me," he said and she hugged him._

_It caught him off guard but, he hugged her back. _

_He held her for a awhile before letting go. _

_"How about that board game," she said leaning back from him and he grinned. _

_They proceeded to playing monopoly and stuffing themselves full of sugar and alcohol. _

_"I should go to sleep," Kira finally said after some time had passed. _

_"Yeah ok me too," Avery responded and they rose up. _

_"Night," she said kissing him on the cheek. _

_"Night," Avery responded. _

_She went out of his apartment and crossed over to hers. _

_She reached to open her door but stopped at the letter that was taped to her door. _

_She grabbed it and slid inside her apartment. _

_She sat on her couch and opened it, reading it to herself. _

_Dear Kira, _

_My mom would always say you can be the most beautiful person in the world and everybody sees light and rainbows when they look at you, but if you yourself don't know it, all of that doesn't even matter. Every second that you spend on doubting your worth, every moment that you use to criticize yourself; is a second of your life wasted, is a moment of your life thrown away._

_I can say from experience that you are not just a pretty face. Your personality and who you are captivated me everyday. You are beautiful in the way you sing disney songs as you cook dinner. You are beautiful in the way you nag at me about taking care of myself or about how I never clean up. You are beautiful in the way you speak your mind and the way you charm your way into and out of anything. You are beautiful in the way you care about your patients and the people around you. You are beautiful in your patience, wisdom, love, and in the way you make everyday just that much better for me. You are everything plus a pretty face. _

_Sincerely__, __a guy who thinks you're beautiful in every way possible_

_Her eyes were filled with tears by now and all she could do was stare for a moment._

_She clutched the note to her heart and smiled as she got up to go to her room, thanking the universe for Jackson Avery and everything he brought into her life._

**^%&*(!$#%^&*()*&^%$# !%&# ^$!#^&%*^&%$#^&*(&*^&%$&*(&*^#$%^&*(&*^&%$%#^&**

**Alright last flashback! Tell me what you think! Thanks for the reviews! You're awesome and loyal even when I'm terrible at updating!**


	26. A Whole New Kind of Sibling Relationship

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Hello Everyone! This isn't all that long so I apologize! I've been mad busy with finals and such. Break is almost here! **

**Enjoy!**

**A Whole New Kind of Sibling Relationship **

I sat down in the locker room breathing in and out.

I hadn't cried in a long time and I didn't particularly want to start now.

I gripped the edge of the bench tightly but, small tears still peaked out from under my eyes.

I heard the door open and I wiped them away, trying to clear my face of any hurt.

Derek turned the corner and sat next to me.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked and I shook my head.

I wasn't ok at all. I couldn't understand why this was happening.

How could I let myself feel for someone like this?

I allowed myself to be vulnerable around him and I was realizing how much of a mistake that was.

Derek took my hand and that did it.

Tears started pouring down my face and I felt Derek's arms go around me.

After what seemed like a century I pulled back slightly and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I kept telling myself that this was different. I really thought that maybe possibly this wouldn't blow up in my face," I said laughing at the irony of it all.

"Look Avery is just really upset right now. You guys are goo-"

"Please don't say we're good together because at this point that is the last thing I want to hear. I really tried to keep a friendship. Jackson is...he's become so important and when he tried to kiss me I knew...I knew this would end horribly. I guess it's true that there is no way you can just be friends with the opposite sex without sex or feelings playing into it," I said giving a deep sigh.

It always happened to me. Things ended messy.

"That's not true. I mean it all depends on what you want. We're still friends because we both decided what we wanted and what we didn't."

"Yeah but, still. We're completely platonic now but, we still...you know," I said shifting uncomfortably at the memory of their past indiscretions.

"But we got through it. You and Jackson will too. You guys are good together and I do think that things will work out much better for you two then it did for us."

"Do I have a sign that says 'Damaged Goods Here, Feel free to use and through away' or is my luck in love really just that bad," I murmured and Derek smiled a Derek smile.

"Kira you are far from damaged goods. You're amazing," he said and I knew he meant it but, it didn't help.

"Tell that to the endless string of guys who clearly don't think so," I respond sighing and sitting up.

No matter what something always went wrong and no matter what I keep coming back for more.

I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic like that, constantly hoping that one day my 21st century "prince charming" would come and sweep me off my feet, figuratively of course.

"Well they're idiots Kir," Derek said with so much intensity and he looked a bit angry.

"I hate it that I can make you see how unbelievably great you are. You are crazy smart and beautiful, one of the most loving people I know, loyal, selfless, and you do amazing things for people around you. Without you I would not be the same person. Don't let an idiot who isn't man enough to treat you the way you deserve morph your mind into thinking that you aren't good enough because you are," he continued tightening his grip on my shoulders as more tears spilled from my eyes.

"You're my sister Kira, forever. We might not be blood related but, you will always have me."

I smiled lightly.

"Sister huh...kind of awkward under the circumstances," I said jokingly as I smiled at him.

Derek smiled back shaking his head.

"You make it sound so sick."

"I know," I said laughing.

"But seriously thanks Derek," I said placing my head on his shoulder so thankful for one of the only people I could call family.

**$!#$%*^$# %!^$*%(&*^%#$%$! %^&*(^)*&(&*^&$%#^$% $%^&*(**

**Alright next chapter will come soon. I've written it already! Review, like, alert, etc. Thanks! **


	27. Self Pity and Pent Up Pride

**Disclaimer: I don't own **

**Hello! How's it going? I'm good. Thanks for asking.**

**Enjoy!**

**Self Pity and Pent Up Pride**

Avery sat between the Mercy West and Seattle Grace groups pushing his food around his plate.

His gaze was steady on the olives he nudged with his forks.

Everyone looked at him, glancing at one another, worried.

"Avery, are you sure you're ok?" Lexie asked lightly and he seemed to look up at that.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be," he said and then looked back.

His voice was hard and upset but, he attempted to mask it with his calm and stoic demeanor.

He didn't get angry or irritated often so his friends were at a loss.

Everyone mentally gulped as Jessie approached the table.

"You're a real idiot you know that?" Jessie said directly to Jackson and he looked up, not fazed in the slightest.

"I guess that's the theme of the day right? Thanks to you," he said back hatefully.

Jessie rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that. Don't act like you sitting her sulking in your own depression is my fault. You're here because you have decided to be an idiot and press your self-destruct button," he said matter of factly.

"Excuse me? You come into my world shifting and messing with things that clearly aren't yours and you're going to lecture me. No. I don't think so," Avery responded back, his voice quivering slightly.

"If you're referring to Kira in this scenario, I'm pretty sure she most definitely doesn't belong to you. Especially on account of you being too much of a coward to even trust how you obviously feel about her. You're so petty and insecure that you tell a girl how you feel, convince her to be honest about her feelings, and then push her away after one tiny incident," Jessie said point blank.

Jackson looked up fiercely.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about so I suggest you leave me the alone Jessie because I'm just about ready to take your head off," Avery said standing.

"And I suggest you stop trying to beat me out for asshole of the year," Jessie said and Jackson flinched at his words.

Jackson pushed back his chair and walked towards the door but, Jessie went after him.

Jessie grabbed his arm only to have Jackson tug it away and turn around and face him in an empty hallway.

"Look…I'm sorry that I've been doing just about everything I could to mess you're your past relationships. That's definitely on me but, let's be honest you should kinda thank me," Jessie said and Avery snorted.

"What? You've made a move on and or slept with every girl I've ever been serious about. You make it a sport to knock down my relationships and tear away any ounce of possible happiness I may have a chance at. So I shouldn't be thanking you for a damn thing," Avery went on.

He was heated and all those emotions just started flowing in.

"Ok, yes you're right but, would you honestly want to be with any girl that would let me move in on them when she was in a relationship with you? If she did it with me she would do it with anyone. And yes I know it was still wrong but, you're acting all depressed and blaming your nonexistent relationship with Kira on me. We didn't sleep together and the sad part is you know her well enough to know she would never sleep with me. Hell, I've known her for literally days and even I know she's not that type of girl. Yet, here you are acting like the victim when you're just trying to find reasons to back out of what you started. You know her so start acting like you know her. Trust what you have and if you can't trust that then you have no business being together anyway. If you don't want to be with her fine but, stop acting like she's the bad guy in this story," Jessie finished and then turned and left.

Jackson stood there basking in his own stupidity.

He sat down at a nearby bench and placed his face in his hands, sighing.

"It's not to late, you know," a voice said and Avery looked up.

Derek stood in front of him.

"What?"

"It's not to late to admit your stupidity and go and beg for forgiveness," Derek clarified.

"Wait I-"

"Look you made an assumption. Your assumption was wrong. So apologize. You're a good guy Avery and from what I can tell you really care about her. She feels the same so don't screw it up because she deserves the world. And if you can't give her that you better damn well try," Derek finished walking away.

"Oh and Avery," Derek added looking over his shoulder.

"Hurt her and I won't let you forget it," he said smiling.

Avery just sat there for a second in shock.

A smile found it's way to his face and he got up immediately making his way to the elevator.

**$%^*&%^$#$%#^$&%*(&)(*^&%$&*^%$%^&***

**Alright tell me your thoughts **


End file.
